


Pieces of you

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcool, F/M, M/M, Mutilation, Other, Scarification, Tentative de suicide, Violence, boulimie, crise de panique, drogue, forme de masochisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: We struggle, pieces that we are, to come together as one. – Tablo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternance Passé/Présent. Il y a beaucoup de pairings parce qu'ils ont plus ou moins tous été les uns avec les autres haha. Cette fiction date de 2013 et je ne suis plus vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit mais si je la réécrivais elle perdrait son âme.
> 
> 14.03.2015
> 
> Concernant cette fiction, je tenais à donner quelques précisions.
> 
> Sachez que j'en ai eu l'idée lorsque j'ai vu à quel point Minseok était mal dans sa peau aux débuts d'EXO. Souvenez-vous, son surnom baozi lui a été donné par Luhan à cause de ses joues, mais bien que ce surnom n'eut pas pour but de se moquer de lui (au contraire on sait tous à quel point Luhan et Minseok sont proches) les critiques ont fusé sur son physique. Et Minseok se sentait gros. Il a fait de nombreux régimes jusqu'à devenir vraiment trop maigre...et le voir comme ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine honnêtement. Si je poste aujourd'hui cette suite (partie 7) ce n'est pas pour rien, aujourd'hui Minseok a arraché son haut lors du concert et il nous a montré ses (délicieuses) tablettes de chocholat ! Au-delà du fait que la vue est agréable à regarder, je suis surtout très heureuse qu'il se sente bien dans sa peau au point d'exposer son corps avec fierté ! Parce que oui, sur les photos on voit à quel point il est heureux et a fini par accepter son corps !
> 
> Ensuite, concernant les thèmes abordés dans cette fiction.
> 
> Elle n'est pas toute rose, loin de là, mais elle n'a pas pour but de glorifier, banaliser ou romantiser les thèmes de la boulimie, du suicide, de la scarification/mutilation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Que ce soit bien clair, elle n'a pas pour but de blesser les gens qui ont vécu ces traumatismes ou de déformer la réalité non plus. Si cette fiction dérange quelqu'un, j'en suis désolée et je vous invite donc à ne pas la lire (c'est aussi valable pour tous mes écrits). J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai sincèrement pensé à arrêter d'écrire en français après avoir eu/lu certaines conversations mais j'estime tout de même que j'ai le droit d'écrire ce que je veux et si cela ne plaît pas alors ne lisez pas. Je suis aussi une lectrice, si je n'aime pas un thème/un sujet abordé dans une fiction alors je ne lis pas tout simplement.
> 
> Concernant Pieces of you, je vais aller encore plus loin: les thèmes abordés ici me sont très personnels et je n'écrirai jamais quelque chose comme ça avec légéreté juste pour écrire une fanfiction. Cela va beaucoup plus loin que ça et cet écrit a une signification qui va bien au-delà d'une simple fanfiction pour moi. Je vais simplement conclure ce long roman en disant que d'une certaine façon je suis le Minseok de Pieces of you et j'estime avoir le droit d'exprimer mes sentiments dans mes écrits.

_Présent_  
   
   
Lorsque Luhan et Minseok arrivèrent à la soirée organisée par Kris, leurs amis étaient déjà installés à table. Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement et bruyamment. Rien n'avait changé semblait-il. Lorsque les douze étaient réunis, ils ne passaient jamais inaperçus. Heureusement que cette soirée se déroulait en privé.  
   
\- Ah, désolé pour le retard ! S'exclama Luhan en s'asseyant, quelque peu embarrassé.  
\- Le plus important c'est que vous soyez là maintenant. Répondit Kyungsoo, souriant.  
   
Kris se tenait debout en bout de table, à sa place. Il faisait les allez retour entre la cuisine et le salon pour porter les plats, aidé par Yixing. Tao était assis à sa droite, à côté de Sehun et en suivant se trouvaient Luhan, Jongin et Kyungsoo.  
   
En face d'eux et à gauche de Kris se trouvaient Yixing, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae et enfin à l'autre bout de la table Junmyeon.  
   
Ils avaient prévu de faire un repas pour le réveillon du nouvel an, l'un des seuls jours où ils pouvaient tous se réunir. Ce repas avait été organisé six mois à l'avance pour être sûr qu'ils soient tous présents.  
   
Kris et Yixing vivaient ensemble sur Seoul et avaient décidé d'organiser cette soirée. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'université, certains depuis le lycée même et n'avaient jamais perdu contact. Il était rare de trouver des amis fidèles et surtout de ne pas les perdre. Et même s'ils avaient rencontré quelques difficultés dans leur vie de jeunes adultes, ils avaient tout de même réussi à garder leur lien.  
   
Luhan était ravi de revoir Jongin et Kyungsoo, les deux hommes habitaient Busan et ils se ne voyaient que très rarement. Il en était de même pour Tao et Sehun qui s'étaient fait construire une petite maison sur l'île de Jeju deux ans auparavant.  
   
Le plus jeune sourit, attendri, à la vue de Minseok et Jongdae qui se taquinaient, ces deux-là n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Bien que Jongdae et Junmyeon soient partis vivre à Daegu, ils s'arrangeaient pour se retrouver régulièrement tous les quatre.  
   
Il y a de ça un an, lorsque Jongdae leur avait annoncé son départ pour Daegu, Minseok en avait beaucoup souffert, il était assez fragile à cette époque, il venait tout juste de terminer sa thérapie contre sa boulimie et Luhan avait eu peur qu'il ne rechute. Malgré ses craintes, Minseok avait tenu bon.  
   
Trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient décidés à enfin se mettre officiellement en couple, Luhan l'avait surpris se faire vomir après un de leur repas. Minseok lui avait alors parlé de ses troubles d'alimentation, honteux et effrayé.  
   
Luhan avait été terriblement choqué, se maudissant de ne jamais avoir rien remarqué. Pourtant les signes étaient là, Minseok avait maigri trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal et naturel, il avait perdu ses joues et ses soit disant kilos en trop du jour au lendemain.  
   
Leurs amis pensaient tout comme lui qu'il avait suivi un régime et comme il ne l'avait jamais nié, personne n'avait donc posé de questions, tous préoccupés par leur quotidien et leur propre vie.  
   
Lorsque Minseok lui avait tout raconté, sanglotant contre lui, il n'avait su quoi répondre, désorienté. Il avait ensuite passé la nuit à le réconforter, à lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il le trouvait parfait. Même avant qu'il ne maigrisse, Luhan le trouvait déjà parfait, il ne comprenait pas le mal être de Minseok, comment pouvait-il être à ce point complexé par son physique ? Tout était à aimer chez lui. Luhan aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse se voir de la même façon que lui le voyait, peut-être alors s'accepterait-il et comprendrait à quel point il était idiot de se dévaloriser ainsi.  
   
Lorsque quelques mois plus tard ils eurent à annoncer à leurs amis que Minseok partait dans un centre pour un mois afin de se soigner, sa longue absence étant impossible à expliquer, ils étaient tous tombés des nues. Jongdae, étant le meilleur ami de Minseok, en avait le plus souffert et avait explosé en sanglots devant eux, se sentant coupable de ne jamais avoir remarqué le mal être de son ami.  
   
Chanyeol et Baekhyun s'étaient excusés longuement de s'être moqué de lui, regrettant leurs blagues passées sur son poids. Jamais personne n'avait pensé que le jeune homme était à ce point fragile et complexé.

 

  
   
Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils se lancèrent tous des piques et se moquèrent les uns des autres, se racontèrent leurs vies respectives et se remémorèrent leur passé commun. Ils profitèrent du moment, heureux de tous se retrouver ainsi – comme avant.  
   
Vers 23h, Luhan sortit s'aérer sur le balcon, il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Minseok s'aperçut rapidement de son absence et le rejoignit, fermant la porte vitrée derrière lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent un peu seuls.  
   
Luhan sourit en le voyant et l'embrassa chastement avant de l'enlacer, son torse contre le dos de son amant. Ils observèrent les lumières de la ville en silence, profitant  simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre.  
   
- Comment te sens-tu ? Chuchota Luhan.  
- Je suis content de revoir tout le monde, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés tous ensemble. La soirée est réussie. Répondit-il doucement.  
   
Luhan sourit et huma son odeur, apaisé.   
   
   
   
   
   
_Passé_  
  
  
Minseok ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, il affichait 13h. Il soupira, il avait passé une semaine horrible, stressé et épuisé par ses examens. Il attrapa son portable. Deux messages. L'un de Luhan lui demandant s'il allait à la fête de Minho – le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ; l'autre de son ex-copine l'informant qu'elle avait ramené ses affaires et qu'elles étaient devant sa porte. Il grogna, quel réveil.  
  

 

Il traina toute la journée, mangea les restes de la veille ainsi que quelques gâteaux salés et sucrés puis se prépara pour la soirée. Il envoya un message à Luhan pour qu'il passe le prendre tandis qu'il s'admirait dans le miroir.

Il s'observa longuement, grimaçant face à son reflet. Il se trouvait moche, gros, disgracieux. Il se détailla pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne et qu'une soudaine envie de vomir lui prenne. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vider le contenu de son estomac, puis se rinça la bouche rapidement. Luhan n'allait pas tarder. Il se brossa les dents, évita soigneusement de se regarder dans un miroir et sortit pour rejoindre son ami en bas de son bâtiment.  
   
\- Prêt à te bourrer la gueule ? Lança Luhan comme bonjour.  
- Toujours ! Répondit-il, lui offrant un sourire ravageur.  
   
Luhan se contenta de rire légèrement avant de démarrer en trombe. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Chanyeol les accueillit avec deux shots de vodka qu'ils avalèrent rapidement.  
   
- Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ! S'exclama Chanyeol, fier de lui.  
   
Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient leurs amis. Baekhyun leur glissa discrètement deux pilules bleues, leur offrant un clin d'œil.  
   
- Offerts par la maison. Dit-il simplement.  
   
Il s'assit ensuite sur les genoux de Kris et l'embrassa langoureusement, les mains du plus âgé se glissant sous son T-shirt. Luhan leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Sehun qui discutait avec Jongin pour s'asseoir, attirant Minseok sur ses genoux.  
   
- Je suis trop lourd...Grogna-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
- Pfff arrête tes conneries et bois. Lança Sehun, lui tendant un verre.  
   
Il but la boisson cul sec, ne sachant pas réellement ce qui se trouvait dedans.  
   
- J'ai appris pour SooHee. T'as bien fait de la larguer je l'aimais pas. Lança Jongdae lorsqu'il arriva à leur table.  
\- C'était YoonHee mon ex. Et c'est elle qui m'a largué. SooHee c'est ta one night stand du week-end dernier, Jongdae. Répondit Minseok, blasé.  
   
Un petit silence se fit autour de la table, personne n'osa rien dire – sauf bien sûr Kris et Baekhyun qui continuaient leur activité, ne se souciant pas de ce qui les entourait.  
   
- Bref, je l'aimais pas. Conclut Jongdae, lui offrant un sourire.  
   
Luhan leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un regard noir, caché derrière Minseok. Jongdae lut un 'pauvre con' sur ses lèvres et grimaça. Junmyeon vint à son secours et l'attrapa par le poignet pour aller sur la piste de danse.  
   
Minseok soupira et détourna le regard des visages attristés de Sehun, Jongin et Kyungsoo. Il se remplit un autre verre et sirota sa boisson, se calant confortablement contre le torse de Luhan. Celui-ci lui caressait les hanches distraitement tout en discutant avec les autres et Minseok se laissa bercer par le son de sa voix, ses gestes et sa poitrine se soulevant lorsqu'il respirait et parlait.  
   
Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Chanyeol à moitié nu sur une table, dansant collé serré avec une jeune demoiselle visiblement très éméchée. Il sourit doucement, amusé par son ami, celui-ci paraissait toujours heureux et n'était jamais à cours d'idées pour s'amuser.  
   
Les effets de la pillule commencèrent à se faire sentir, une vague de chaleur se répendit dans son corps et il sentit son coeur battre dix fois plus fort que la normale. Il ne paniqua pas vraiment, habitué, mais sentit qu'il devait se dégager de l'étreinte de Luhan.  
   
\- Luhan, j'ai besoin de bouger. Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.   
   
Ce dernier lui sourit simplement et desserra sa prise, les pupilles dilatées. Minseok se redressa, les jambes tremblantes et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il croisa Jongdae qui le prit brièvement dans ses bras, complètement bourré, soutenu par Junmyeon, lui toujours sobre.  
   
Une fille le bouscula lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes et il protesta avec 'Eh ! Mais ce sont les toilettes des mecs connasse !' avant de manquer de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage. Il rit puis se posta devant le miroir, se voyant en double. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, espérant y voir plus clair mais cela ne suffit pas.  
   
Finalement, il abandonna. Il se redressa et observa d'autres personnes entrer et sortir des toilettes, l'air songeur. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se sentit perdu, que faisait-il là déjà ? Secouant la tête, il sortit pour rejoindre ses amis.  
   
Kyungsoo se précipita vers lui dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'air paniqué.  
   
\- Où étais-tu ? On te cherchait partout, ça fait 45 minutes que tu es parti ! Cria le plus jeune.  
   
Minseok ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne sut quoi dire. 45 minutes ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.  
   
\- Où est Luhan ? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
- A la table, il est complètement stone. Il commence à partir dans ses délires, enfin...tu le connais. Grimaça-t-il.  
   
Le plus âgé sourit bêtement, peut-être paraissait-il moins stone que Luhan en apparence mais il sentait tout de même les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue. Il tituba jusqu'à ses amis et se laissa tomber sur la banquette, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sehun.  
   
Il remarqua l'absence de Kris et Baekhyun, ces deux-là étaient sûrement dans un endroit pour baiser, pensa-t-il. Sehun semblait être plus ou moins sobre, si ça n'avait pas été le cas il aurait essayé d'embrasser Minseok ou l'aurait frappé lorsqu'il s'était appuyé sur lui.  
   
Tournant la tête lentement – 'oh le plafond tourne ?', son regard tomba sur Jongin qui dansait sans s'arrêter sur la piste de danse, repoussant toutes les personnes qui s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de lui.  
   
- Jongdae ? Fit-il à Sehun.  
- Junmyeon l'a ramené, il tenait plus debout et commençait à laisser trainer ses mains n'importe où si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit le plus jeune, levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Jaloux ? Lança Minseok, juste pour l'embêter.  
- Non. Tao m'a sucé avant de venir. Expliqua-t-il nonchalamment.  
   
Minseok fit une grimace et se redressa un peu trop vite, manquant de glisser de la banquette.  
   
- Trop d'informations...Grogna-t-il.  
   
Sehun lui offrit un magnifique sourire et se tourna vers son petit ami à côté de lui. Jetant un œil vers eux, Minseok les trouva adorable, les mains liées sous la table, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre.  
   
Ah, quelle chance. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils étaient privilégiés ?  
   
De loin, il vit son ex au bras d'un membre de l'équipe de Basket, il détourna rapidement le regard pour se servir un verre de tequila. Luhan était étalé sur la banquette d'en face, il se leva maladroitement et le rejoignit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.  
   
- Baozi, what's up ? Il chantonna, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.  
- Tequila paf ? Demanda le plus petit.  
- Yep. Mais après j'arrête, je vais vomir sinon...Marmonna-t-il.

Minseok leur remplit un verre et ils le burent cul sec avant de se caler confortablement l'un contre l'autre.  
   
- Je crois que je l'aimais. Souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.  
   
Luhan huma et bougea contre lui, leurs joues se touchant.  
   
- Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un Luhan ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.  
   
Il n'obtint pas de réponses, puis sentit des lèvres humides se poser sur sa joue.  
   
- Oublie-la. Elle ne te méritait pas. Murmura-t-il contre sa joue.  
   
Minseok ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux de Luhan étaient brillants et ses lèvres rougies par l'alcool contrastant avec sa peau anormalement pâle.  
   
- Je crois que je ne serai jamais heureux. Confia-t-il.  
   
Il se maudirait certainement le lendemain d'être aussi bavard mais il blâmerait l'alcool et la drogue, et ferait semblant de ne pas se souvenir si Luhan abordait le sujet.  
   
- Tu le seras, crois-moi, tu seras heureux Kim Minseok. Répondit Luhan, paraissant soudainement sobre.  
   
Il sourit faiblement et allait proposer un autre verre lorsque son ami posa ses mains sur ses joues et rapprocha son visage du sien, le regardant intensément.  
   
- Q-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.  
   
Luhan brisa la distance et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux. Le baiser fut court et chaste mais Minseok n'en fut pas moins troublé. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Luhan avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et ses paupières étaient closes. Il s'était endormi, laissant son ami confus.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

_Présent_

  
   
Il était presque minuit et la soirée battait son plein dans l'appartement de Kris et Yixing. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et plus ou moins éméché, juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'amuser.  
   
Minseok était dans la cuisine, il avait été chargé de couper le gâteau, ou plutôt _les_ gâteaux puisqu'un seul n'aurait pas suffi à tous les nourrir. Chantonnant pour lui-même, il découpait soigneusement des parts lorsque Jongdae entra dans la pièce.  
   
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.  
\- Non, je m'en sors. Répondit son meilleur ami, lui offrant un sourire.  
   
Jongdae lui sourit en retour et l'observa en silence.  
   
\- Tout va bien avec Luhan ? Fit-il finalement.  
\- Oui, très bien. On traine le week-end au lit, on se dispute avant de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, il me prépare de bons petits plats, je t'épargne les détails de notre vie sexuelle cependant hein, bref la routine. Dit-il, amusé.  
\- Je vois, comme tout le monde je suppose. Rit Jongdae.  
\- Et toi, avec Jun ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ça va, je pense toujours que je ne le mérite pas mais bon on s'est assez disputés sur ce sujet pour une bonne dizaine d'années ! Grimaça-t-il.  
   
Minseok arrêta son activité et se tourna vers lui, pensif.  
   
\- Je comprends, j'ai eu ce genre de discussions avec Luhan aussi. Mais je pense que c'est idiot de notre part, peut-être est-ce de la fierté mal placée ? Se rendre compte que la personne qui partage ta vie est 10 fois mieux que toi, et que ne tu l'as mérites pas parce que tu as fait des erreurs ? Enfin, c'est mon point de vue. Je ne pense pas que Luhan – et Jun – soient le genre de personnes à nous faire payer nos erreurs passées tu sais. Sourit-il.  
\- Je ne pense pas non plus, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir mal parfois. Et coupable. Soupira-t-il, la mine sombre.  
   
Son meilleur ami lâcha le couteau et se rinça les mains avant de le faire asseoir à la table de la cuisine.  
   
\- Jun t'aime. Il t'aime depuis toutes ces années, il a été à tes côtés lorsque tu as eu ta première cuite, il ne t'a pas lâché lorsque tu faisais n'importe quoi à boire, te droguer, coucher à droite et à gauche, il ne t'a jamais abandonné. Même lorsque tu as dérapé, et l'a blessé, il ne t'a pas lâché. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- J'ai bien failli le perdre à ce moment-là. Marmonna-t-il. J'ai vraiment été le dernier des cons...avec toi aussi.  
\- On fait tous des erreurs, personne n'est parfait. Et puis, on sait tous que tu étais un peu paumé, tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de méchant Jongdae, arrête de te voir comme un monstre, tu es loin d'en être un. Tu crois que tu serais mon meilleur ami sinon ? Le taquina le plus âgé.  
\- Je dois être quelqu'un de vraiment bien pour être accepté dans ton cercle d'amis, quel honneur votre majesté. Se moqua-t-il.  
   
Minseok se mit à rire, rassuré de retrouver son meilleur ami de bonne humeur.  
   
\- Dis, je voulais savoir, Luhan est au courant pour nous deux ? Chuchota-t-il, soudainement sérieux.  
\- Je lui ai dit il y a quelques temps, mais apparemment il le savait déjà. Répondit-il. Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme ça, je me demandais s'il m'en voulait. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Non, nous n'étions pas ensemble. Sourit-il.  
\- Il m'a quand même ignoré 3 mois je te rappelle. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Il était jaloux et il détestait ton attitude à cette période, oh et n'oublie pas qu'il savait que tu avais couché avec Jun deux jours avant et que tu l'avais laissé seul juste après alors qu'il t'aimait...Tu sais à quel point il est protecteur envers ses amis. Expliqua-t-il, défendant son amant.  
\- J'étais aussi son ami...S'offusqua Jongdae.  
\- Disons qu'à ce moment-là...il ne t'appréciait pas vraiment. Confia Minseok, embarrassé.  
\- Qui m'appréciait ? Soupira-t-il, résigné.  
   
Minseok lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne afin de le réconforter. Il savait que leur discussion n'était pas réellement sérieuse, mais connaissant Jongdae tout ça le pesait encore, jamais il n'aurait abordé le sujet si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il espérait que son meilleur ami serait capable de se pardonner ses fautes passées, aucun de ses amis ne lui en tenaient rigueur désormais, il était temps qu'il en fasse autant.  
   
Luhan entra dans la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux en les voyant.  
   
\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas coupé le gâteau ? Fit-il, faussement choqué.  
\- C'est fait, on discutait juste. Sourit Minseok.  
\- Et pour discuter tu as besoin de lui tenir la main ? Lança Luhan haussant un sourcil.  
   
Jongdae retira sa main rapidement, mal à l'aise avant de se lever.  
   
\- Je vous laisse. Sourit-il doucement avant de passer la porte.  
   
Minseok et Luhan échangèrent un regard, surpris. Luhan avait dit ça pour plaisanter et le taquiner, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Jongdae l'aurait pris au sérieux, il était toujours le premier à en rire d'habitude.  
   
\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Le rassura son amant.  
   
Il se leva et se dirigea vers les gâteaux, Luhan venant l'enlacer.  
   
\- J'ai interrompu une discussion importante ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, on reparlait du passé. Il s'en veut toujours...et on parlait de la période où tu l'as ignoré tu sais ? Bref, du coup mauvais timing pour ta petite blague, rien de grave. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Je lui parlerai. Dit-il simplement.  
   
Minseok se détendit contre lui, acquiesçant.  
   
\- Au lieu de vous tripoter dans la cuisine, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'apporter les gâteaux ? Cria Baekhyun du salon.  
   
Luhan rit contre son cou, puis se détacha de lui, déposant un baiser contre ses lèvres. Il était temps de manger les desserts.  
   
  
   
   
 _Passé_

  
Complètement bourrés, Jongdae et Minseok entrèrent dans la chambre du plus âgé, se tenant l'un à l'autre. Ils gloussèrent lorsque Jongdae trébucha et se cogna dans un meuble – il aurait sans doute un bleu le lendemain. Celui-ci grogna simplement, de toute façon dans son état il ne sentait même plus la douleur.  
   
Ils arrivèrent péniblement jusqu'à la chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas.  
   
\- J'ai la tête qui tourne. Avoue, t'as mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? Marmonna Jongdae.  
\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Répondit Minseok, blasé.  
\- Parce que tu veux mon corps bien sûr ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- Qui veut ton corps ? Se moqua le plus âgé.  
\- Tout le monde veut mon corps ! Quelle question. Rit son meilleur ami.  
\- Désolé de te décevoir mais je crois bien être une exception. Sourit-il en coin.  
   
Un petit silence se fit avant que Minseok ne sente un poids sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit Jongdae, étalé sur lui.  
   
\- J'ai couché avec Jun. Avoua-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le T-shirt de Minseok.  
\- Quoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Paniqua-t-il, confus.  
\- Avant-hier. Je sais pas...Il était là...Et j'avais besoin de réconfort et il n'a pas dit non. Pourquoi il n'a pas dit non cet idiot d'ailleurs ? Grogna-t-il.  
   
Minseok voulut répondre mais se ravisa, même complètement déchiré, il ne répétait jamais les secrets des autres, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ceux de ses amis proches. De plus, ce n'était pas à lui de l'annoncer à Jongdae, meilleur ami ou non.  
   
\- Tu es lourd. Dit-il simplement, remuant pour se défaire de son étreinte.  
   
Jongdae s'accrocha davantage à lui, se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour l'immobiliser. Lorsqu'il eut réussi, il lui offrit un sourire triomphant.  
   
\- Il te reste des pilules ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.  
\- Tiroir de la table de nuit. Marmonna le plus âgé.  
   
Son meilleur ami se mit à genoux et alla ouvrir le tiroir, sortant la totalité de son contenu. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il gloussa un « tadam ! ».  
   
Minseok se tourna sur le côté, l'observant engloutir une énième pilule bleue. Il lui arracha la boîte lorsqu'il voulut en prendre une autre et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, il savait que Jongdae n'aurait pas la force d'aller la chercher.  
   
Son meilleur ami se laissa tomber à ses côtés, lui faisant face.  
   
\- Ça fait 3 mois que t'es plus avec ton ex, je t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis. Chuchota Jongdae, comme si c'était un secret bien qu'ils soient seuls dans la pièce.    
   
Minseok leva les yeux au ciel, comment faisait-il pour poser des questions et parler sérieusement alors qu'il était dans un état déplorable.  
   
\- Pas envie. Dit-il simplement, fermant les yeux.  
   
Le lit bougea et Jongdae se trouva de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Minseok ouvrit les yeux doucement, et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque son meilleur ami se débarrassa de son T-shirt avant de se pencher sur lui.  
   
\- Et là ? Toujours pas envie ? Souffla-t-il contre sa joue.  
   
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa sauvagement, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Minseok paniqua légèrement et tenta de le repousser.  
   
\- Min, laisse-toi faire. Je vais te faire du bien. Susurra-t-il chaudement.  
   
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement avant que Minseok ne se laisse convaincre et hoche la tête. Il savait qu'il le regretterait le lendemain mais pour le moment il s'en fichait.  
   
En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus, couverts de sueur et gémissant bruyamment. Jongdae le fit se tourner sur le ventre et Minseok dut pratiquement se battre avec lui pour qu'il enfile un préservatif. Son meilleur ami ne fut pas doux et s'enfonça en lui en un seul coup de rein, le faisant grogner de douleur et d'inconfort. Ce n'était pas sa première fois avec un homme mais cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas été en dessous et ce n'était jamais très agréable au début.  
   
L'alcool aidant, il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et laissa Jongdae le baiser violemment – car oui il ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement, aussi vulgaire cela soit-il. Celui-ci, ne se souciant aucunement de son plaisir et de son bien-être, se contenta d'agripper ses hanches laissant des marques rouges. Ses coups de bassin furent rapides et brusques et il mordit la peau de son cou sous le plaisir arrachant un hurlement à Minseok. Ce dernier ne ressentait aucun plaisir mais il s'en fichait, Jongdae avait envie de lui, avait besoin de lui et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.  
   
Pour une fois que quelqu'un le voulait lui, malgré tous ses défauts et son physique ingrat, il n'allait pas refuser. Il savait que le lendemain il en souffrirait encore davantage et se sentirait usé et sali mais pour l'instant il avait besoin de sentir la douleur, de souffrir et d'être puni. Aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, il aimait avoir mal et Jongdae, sans le savoir et bien qu'il s'en voudrait après, lui apportait exactement ce qu'il voulait.  
   
Jongdae ne mit pas longtemps à jouir et se laissa tomber sur Minseok.  
   
Il eut la présence d'esprit de jeter le préservatif au sol après s'être retiré et aida Minseok à atteindre son propre orgasme par quelques mouvements lascifs du poignet.  
   
Finalement, ils s'endormirent ainsi, nus l'un contre l'autre au milieu de préservatifs, boîtes de mouchoirs et autres objets contenus dans la table de nuit, précédemment vidée par Jongdae.  
 

  
   
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal ainsi que tout son corps. Il se remémora les événements de la veille et grogna. Il referma les yeux, épuisé, il n'avait pas la force de faire face à tout ça.  
   
La sonnerie de son portable le réveilla de nouveau et il se glissa avec difficultés vers le bord du lit pour l'attraper dans la poche de son jean qui se trouvait par terre.  
   
\- Allo ? Marmonna-t-il, mal réveillé.  
\- Minseok ? Bordel ça fait 30 fois que je t'appelle ! T'es où ? S'écria Luhan à l'autre bout du fil.  
   
Il entendit d'autres voix derrière mais ne put les reconnaître.  
   
\- Je suis chez moi ? Tenta-t-il, confus.  
\- Jongdae est avec toi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.  
\- Non, on est rentrés ensemble mais...il est parti pourquoi ? Fit-il, se massant le front.  
\- On arrivait pas à vous joindre tous les deux, on ne vous a pas vu partir, on s'est inquiétés surtout vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez...Expliqua Luhan, plus calme.  
   
Minseok grogna simplement en guise de réponse.  
   
\- Tout va bien ? Demanda son ami.  
   
Le plus âgé observa le plafond. Allait-il bien ?  
   
\- Minseok ? Allo ? Min ? Appela son interlocuteur.  
\- Oui, oui. Ça va. Juste la gueule de bois. Souffla-t-il.  
\- J'arrive. Décida Luhan, peu convaincu, avant de raccrocher.  
   
Minseok se mordit la lèvre et jura, merde, il aurait dû être plus convaincant. Il savait qu'il devrait se dépêcher de prendre une douche, de ranger un peu le bordel pour ne pas que Luhan s'inquiète davantage et ne fasse une crise d'hystérie mais il n'en eut même pas ma force.  
   
Il se contenta de rabattre le drap sur son corps nu et d'attendre, le regard dans le vague.  
   
Luhan déboula dans la chambre, essoufflé avant de se figer. Il observa la chambre, ramassa la boîte de pilules la serrant si fort dans sa main que ses phalanges devinrent blanches puis s'approcha du lit. Minseok garda les yeux fixés sur les jambes de son ami, trop honteux.  
   
\- Regarde-moi. Dit-il froidement.  
   
Minseok ancra son regard dans le sien et eut un geste de recul lorsqu'il vit la colère danser dans les prunelles de Luhan.  
   
\- Où est Jongdae ? Cracha-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il était parti quand je me suis réveillé. Répondit-il doucement.  
   
Luhan jura en chinois et ramassa les vêtements de Minseok, il rangea ce qui traînait avant de se stopper net, son regard figé sur quelque chose au sol. Le plus âgé le regarda curieusement et voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Luhan s'était jeté sur lui.  
   
\- LUHAN ! Cria-t-il, surpris.  
   
Celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules et l'observa minutieusement tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager comme il pouvait, tout son corps hurlant de douleur. Luhan passa ses doigts sur son cou et ses épaules lui arrachant une grimace. D'un geste brusque il lui arracha le drap et Minseok s'accrocha au tissu comme si sa vie en dépendait, hurlant à son ami de s'arrêter et de le laisser tranquille.  
   
\- Luhan ! Arrête ! Putain... ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cria-t-il.  
   
Luhan ne l'écouta pas et réussit à retirer le drap, le laissant nu sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il aperçut les marques rouges sur ses hanches, les traces de griffures et morsures, il grinça des dents.  
   
\- Je vais le buter. Menaça-t-il.  
   
Minseok se recroquevilla sur lui-même, espérant cacher son corps du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son cœur battait la chamade et il voulait simplement disparaître. Etre exposé ainsi le rendait malade. Il se mit à trembler et sursauta, laissant échapper un cri, lorsque la paume de Luhan se posa sur son dos.  
   
Son ami retira sa main comme s'il était brûlé, choqué.  
   
\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Souffla-t-il, posant de nouveau sa main sur lui et caressant doucement sa peau pour l'apaiser.  
   
Luhan semblait avoir mal interprété sa réaction et pensait certainement qu'il avait peur d'être abusé ou blessé. Il ne chercha pas à dissiper le malentendu, la réelle raison de son comportement serait encore plus complexe à expliquer et il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler ce secret. Jamais il ne le serait.  
   
Finalement, Luhan se contenta de lui caresser le dos et attendit qu'il soit calmé.  
   
\- Jongdae n'a rien fait. Il juste été un peu brusque mais nous étions bourrés, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. C'est rien, ok ? Minseok expliqua d'une voix monotone.  
   
Son ami de répondit pas, laissant échapper un soupir. Il se leva du lit et continua de ranger puis recouvrit Minseok du drap avant de s'allonger derrière lui, l'enlaçant. Minseok se tendit au début puis se relaxa ensuite, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec Luhan, il avait l'habitude d'être touché par lui. Il était un de ses seuls amis proches – avec Jongdae – avec qui il se sentait confortable, à qui il autorisait de le toucher.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

_Présent_

 

Kris avait ouvert les fenêtres en grand, habitant en plein centre de Seoul ils auraient une vue parfaite du feu d'artifice qui serait tiré sur les bords de la rivière Han un peu après minuit. Ils s'étaient tous installés sur le balcon pour faire le décompte, criant en cœur avec les gens autour et dans les rues un 'Bonne Année' lorsque minuit sonna.

Extatiques, ils se sautèrent dans les bras, s'embrassèrent et échangèrent leurs vœux avant de retrouver leurs partenaires respectifs et de fêter la nouvelle année dignement par un baiser significatif.

Le feu d'artifice démarra peu après et le silence se fit, aucun d'eux ne perdant une miette du spectacle. Les feux d'artifices, bien qu'habituels, ne perdaient rien de leur charme au fil des années, et peu importe l'âge, ils restaient un moment magique, hors du temps.

Luhan jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, pelotonné contre lui, un sourire enfantin ornant son visage. Ses yeux étincelaient et Minseok lui paraissait beaucoup plus jeune tout d'un coup. Il sourit pour lui-même, son cœur se réchauffant et il resserra sa prise sur l'homme de sa vie. Celui-ci tourna la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Tout naturellement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs nez se touchèrent puis le sourire aux lèvres ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lorsqu'ils furent séparés, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. L'intensité qu'il lut dans le regard de son amant déstabilisa Luhan, et celui-ci sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

Il avait l'impression que son amour pour Minseok débordait de son corps et que son cœur allait exploser, c'était à la fois effrayant et rassurant. Effrayant car il ne contrôlait rien et se sentait perdre pied – Minseok le rendait fou ; Rassurant car il savait qu'il n'aimerait qu'une seule et unique personne aussi intensément, et surtout que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il pouvait lire cette même confusion dans les prunelles de son homme.

Ce fut Kris qui les interrompit, ils n'avaient pas fini de manger les desserts et ils devaient maintenant ouvrir le champagne.

 

 

_Passé_

 

La période d'examens arriva à grand pas, plus qu'un semestre et ils quitteraient tous l'université, du moins ils l'espéraient. Minseok n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait après et cela ajoutait un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules et n'arrangeait rien concernant son _problème._

Il n'avait quasiment aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami depuis deux mois, depuis cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient dérapé. Ils s'échangeaient quelques messages pour se donner des nouvelles et se croisaient rapidement dans les couloirs mais rien de plus.

Jongdae lui manquait terriblement mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute aussi, il aurait dû l'en empêcher. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché, de tout rater, et il sentait que son amitié avec son meilleur ami ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Pourtant, plutôt que d'essayer d'arranger les choses, de s'expliquer avec lui, il se terrait dans son silence et restait cloîtré chez lui. Parfois il écrivait un message puis l'effaçait aussitôt, après tout peut-être n'était-il pas si important que ça pour Jongdae, peut-être était-il mieux sans lui. C'était sûrement ça, sinon il l'aurait contacté avant non ? Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il avait appris par Sehun – avec qui il prenait souvent le métro et le bus – que Jongdae ne sortait plus du tout et avait arrêté toutes ses conneries. Apparemment, Junmyeon en était la cause, ce qui n'étonnait pas Minseok.

(D'après ce que lui avait dit le plus jeune, Junmyeon aurait appris pour Jongdae et Minseok, et aurait craqué. Après avoir passé deux semaines à ignorer Jongdae, celui-ci lui aurait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et lui aurait avoué ses sentiments car le plus jeune le suivait partout pour se faire pardonner et avoir une explication. Le plus jeune ne savait pas la suite pour l'instant, il attendait que Junmyeon en parle à Kyungsoo qui en parlerait à Jongin qui, lui, tenait Sehun au courant.)

Minseok ne sortait plus également, il n'en avait aucune envie après cette soirée catastrophique. De plus, il avait honte et ne se voyait pas faire face à ses amis, il ne pourrait pas les regarder dans les yeux. Surtout Junmyeon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucunes nouvelles de celui-ci et cela l'attristait énormément, ils n'étaient pas très proches mais ils étaient tout de même amis. Peut-être devait-il s'excuser ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

Il recevait quelques messages des autres qui s'inquiétaient tous pour lui, et il leur répondait que tout allait bien et qu'il se concentrait sur ses études pour le moment. Ce n'était pas totalement faux mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai non plus. Il savait que ses amis n'étaient pas dupes mais aucun d'eux n'insistait et il en était reconnaissant.

Il voyait beaucoup Sehun et se doutait que celui-ci tenait au courant les autres, cela le rassurait un peu et le faisait se sentir moins coupable.

Il passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à étudier ou à voir Luhan. Le plus âgé passait le plus de temps possible avec lui à le baby sitter, et bien qu'il soit quelque peu envahissant il lui en était tout de même reconnaissant. Sans Luhan, il se serait refermé comme une huître et dieu seul sait quelles conneries il aurait encore fait, en plus de _ça_.

La plupart du temps, ils révisaient ensemble, jouaient au foot ou passaient quelques soirées à regarder la télé – souvent des matchs de foot. Ces derniers temps, il s'était rendu compte que Luhan le regardait beaucoup plus, il le détaillait et le fixait pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. C'était inconfortable et cela faisait paniquer Minseok, savait-il ? Avait-il découvert son secret ? Etait-ce flagrant ?

Parfois, après un film et quelques bières, Luhan se collait à lui et retraçait le contour de son visage avec ses doigts, ou glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt pour caresser sa peau nue, lui arrachant des frissons. Il se tendait et tentait de se dégager à chaque fois, prétextant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, ou boire ou même encore qu'il était crevé et qu'il allait dormir.

Il évitait toujours de croiser le regard de Luhan, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, loin de là. S'il avait pris le temps de lire les expressions de Luhan, il y aurait vu son admiration, sa joie d'être à ses côtés, ses sentiments pour lui, et surtout il aurait vu sa déception et son regard blessé lorsqu'il se dégageait de lui et s'éloignait. Mais Minseok ne voyait pas tout ça, tourmenté par sa propre souffrance, par ses propres sentiments et surtout par son mal-être grandissant.

Ces derniers temps, il ne mangeait quasiment plus et vomissait au minimum 2 fois par jour, souvent de la bile car il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de nourriture dans son estomac. Pourtant malgré sa perte de poids de plus en plus visible, ce n'était jamais assez. Il n'était toujours pas assez mince, assez bien. Il se trouvait toujours gros et horrible lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir malgré le poids inquiétant qu'il lisait sur la balance.

Ces traits tirés et son teint pâle, son corps sans vie le rendait encore plus malade désormais. Il lui était cependant impossible de manger, pour lui manger revenait à grossir, à redevenir comme avant et ça il ne le pouvait pas. C'était un cercle vicieux et il se détruisait de plus en plus sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il était conscient que quelque chose clochait chez lui, qu'il n'était pas normal mais que faire ? Il se sentait si seul, si mal et ne savait pas quelle serait l'issue.

 

 

Un vendredi soir, il passa la soirée avec Luhan, ils avaient prévu de commander des pizzas et de regarder quelques films. Lorsque le plus jeune passa la porte, il lui offrit un énorme sourire et brandit plusieurs DVDs fièrement. Minseok rit légèrement et le fit entrer.

\- Pour les pizzas, comme d'habitude ? Demanda Minseok.

\- Bien sûr ! Beaucoup de sauce piquante surtout ! Répondit Luhan, déjà installé sur son lit.

Minseok passa la commande et vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Ils se chamaillèrent pour choisir un film avant de s'allonger côté à côte en silence.

\- J'ai vu Junmyeon aujourd'hui. Lança soudainement Luhan.

\- Oh ? Fit Minseok, quelque peu nerveux.

\- Mmh, il va bien. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles aussi. Il m'a dit que tu manquais beaucoup à Jongdae...Dit-il doucement.

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas. S'il manquait tant que ça à Jongdae celui-ci serait venu le voir ou lui aurait parlé depuis le temps, après tout n'était-il pas celui qui s'était enfui comme un lâche ?

\- Il était sincère, tu connais Jun. Tu manques beaucoup à Jongdae, je pense qu'il s'en veut et regrette mais ne sait pas comment s'excuser. Continua Luhan, sentant le malaise.

\- Tu le défends maintenant ? Le taquina Minseok.

Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Luhan attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Il le tira en arrière pour le faire asseoir et l'obligea à tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Tu devrais lui parler. C'est ton meilleur ami, Min. Tu sais que je ne le porte pas particulièrement dans mon cœur après tout ce qu'il a fait récemment mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. S'il ne fait pas le premier pas c'est parce qu'il a peur que tu lui en veuilles, tu sais qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les conversations sérieuses, ce mec n'a aucun tact. Il sait qu'il t'a blessé mais il ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner. Je sais que c'est injuste pour toi mais tu devrais lui tendre une perche ? Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, ça ne me regarde pas et je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi tu le connais mais tu ne penses pas que ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer ? Je sais qu'il te manque aussi...Conseilla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Une autre personne lui aurait dit ce genre de choses, Minseok l'aurait remballé et aurait fui la conversation, mais avec Luhan il en était incapable. Le plus jeune avait une emprise sur lui que personne d'autre n'avait. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- J'essaierai...Marmonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Luhan souriait et semblait soulagé. Cela devait réellement le travailler depuis tout ce temps.

\- Tu penses que...Jun m'en veut ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, anxieux.

Luhan relâcha son poignet et se rapprocha de lui, enlaçant sa taille. Minseok se tendit légèrement mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ? Fit Luhan, surpris.

\- Parce que Jongdae a couché avec moi...et parce que je l'ai laissé faire alors qu'il est mon meilleur ami ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Tu te prends la tête pour rien Min, Jun sait que tu n'y es pour rien. Vous êtes deux dans l'histoire et je crois que s'il y a un coupable c'est davantage Jongdae ok ? Répondit le blond dans une grimace.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut plus être en contact avec moi pourtant depuis ce jour. Continua Minseok.

\- Je pense que c'est plus parce qu'il ne sait pas comment agir avec toi ? Il aime Jongdae, Jongdae et lui ont couché ensemble, deux jours après Jongdae couche avec toi. C'est un peu confus non ? ça ressemble fortement à un triangle amoureux d'un point de vue extérieur. Je pense que Jun a du mal à se situer entre vous ? Enfin ce n'est que mon avis personnel. Je pense qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux. En plus, maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensemble...il n'y aura plus de problèmes j'espère ! Expliqua-t-il.

Minseok se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ils sont ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il, choqué.

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Depuis environ deux semaine c'est officiel, mais ça fait un peu plus je crois. Je ne connais pas trop les détails ceci dit. Fit Luhan, pensif.

\- Sehun ne m'a rien dit...Dit le plus âgé, baissant les yeux.

\- Il est peut-être mal à l'aise avec la situation. Après tout, vous ne vous parlez plus depuis, je pense que les autres se posent des questions...Commenta-t-il.

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Luhan soupira, il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché leur moment. Il glissa derrière Minseok et l'attira contre lui, son dos contre son torse et sourit lorsque celui-ci s'installa plus confortablement contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole, humant son odeur.

\- Quels genres de questions se posent les autres ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

\- Ils se demandent si tu as des sentiments pour Jongdae. Chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est absurde...C'est mon meilleur ami. Grogna Minseok. Ce n'est pas comme si eux n'avaient jamais couché avec leurs meilleurs amis...

\- Ils ne savent pas ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens Min. Tu ne parles jamais de toi, tu es très secret tu sais ? Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir te cerner et me sentir proche de toi. J'y suis arrivé, Jongdae aussi, Sehun également à sa façon mais pas les autres. Confia le blond, déposant un baiser derrière son oreille.

Minseok ferma les yeux au toucher et pencha la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Luhan sourit contre sa peau et souffla sur son cou pour le taquiner, lui arrachant un frisson et un grognement.

\- Pourquoi tu en veux tellement à Jongdae ? Fit Minseok soudainement, curieux.

Luhan exhala et se détacha de lui. Le plus âgé se tourna vers lui, incrédule mais le blond évitait son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé son comportement. Avec Jun, avec toi. Quand je suis arrivé chez toi ce matin-là...putain Min je t'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi vulnérable et autant exposé et je ne parle pas du fait que tu étais nu. J'avais vraiment envie de le tuer pour t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne comprends pas...Avoua-t-il, son ton se faisant plus dur.

Il se tut et serra les poings, se mordant la lèvre. Minseok l'avait déjà vu énervé mais jamais à ce point.

\- Luhan...

La conversation fut coupée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.  Minseok soupira et alla ouvrir, il paya, remercia le livreur et posa les pizzas sur la table basse. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre, observant Luhan toujours assis sur son lit, pensif.

\- Tu viens manger ? Proposa Minseok.

Luhan releva la tête et acquiesça, puis le suivit dans le salon. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Luhan l'observe attentivement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le plus âgé le devança.

\- Ne me pose pas cette question. Dit-il, la gorge nouée. Plus tard si tu veux mais...pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.

Le blond le fixa un moment puis soupira de nouveau avant de lui offrir un petit sourire.

\- On commence par quel film ? Fit-il.

 

 

Il était 3h du matin lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de regarder les DVDs, Minseok invita Luhan à rester dormir. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte jusqu'à ce que le blond se rapproche et enlace la taille du plus âgé. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de briser le silence.

\- Si j'en veux autant à Jongdae, c'est surtout parce que je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il t'ait touché. Ça me rend malade. Souffla-t-il.

Minseok ne répondit pas, perturbé. Son cœur battait la chamade et il osait à peine respirer. Que voulait dire Luhan ... ?

Finalement, après avoir tourné cette phrase dans tous les sens, il ferma simplement les yeux et s'endormit, épuisé, bercé par la respiration régulière de son ami.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller vomir, Luhan le rejoignit dans la salle de bain, les yeux à peine ouverts, alerté par les bruits et surtout inquiet de se réveiller seul dans le lit de Minseok. Celui-ci n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et inventa une excuse, prétextant ne pas avoir digéré la pizza.

Luhan lui caressa le dos et l'aida à s'essuyer le visage, embrassant son front et chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Minseok se brossa rapidement les dents et ils repartirent se coucher. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le plus âgé qui enlaça Luhan et entremêla leurs jambes, soupirant de contentement. Il entendit Luhan marmonner quelque chose mais ne perçut pas ses mots, le sommeil l'emportant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Présent_

 

Vers 3h du matin, Jongdae et Junmyeon décidèrent de rentrer, épuisés par leur journée, suivis par tous les autres. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée et leurs retrouvailles étaient plus que réussies. Après de nombreuses embrassades et remerciements, ils se séparèrent et se firent la promesse d'organiser ce genre de soirée plus souvent.

Kyungsoo proposa un dîner chez Jongin et lui le mois suivant, et tous acceptèrent, enthousiastes. Ils ne voulaient plus se perdre de vue et ne pas se voir pendant des mois, ils avaient passé leur jeunesse ensemble et avaient tous de merveilleux – et horribles – souvenirs en commun. Ce genre d'amitié était sacré et devait être entretenu.

Luhan et Minseok restèrent silencieux tout au long du trajet, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Luhan conduisait, une main sur le volant et l'autre confortablement posé sur la cuisse de son amant. Celui-ci avait entremêlé leurs doigts et caressait distraitement sa paume avec son pouce.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur résidence environ 15 minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement main dans la main. Une fois à l'intérieur, Luhan se déchaussa rapidement, dénouant sa cravate et retirant sa veste de costume. Minseok partit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et en remplit un également pour son homme.

Le plus jeune embrassa sa tempe en guise de remerciement puis disparut dans leur chambre après avoir bu son eau. Minseok entendit le bruit de la douche et sourit, amusé. Luhan détestait se sentir sale et prenait une douche chaque soir, peu importe l'heure. Même lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, lorsque Luhan était bourré ou pire drogué, il prenait toujours le temps de se laver. Minseok ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû le récupérer dans la douche en pleine nuit, parfois dans un élan de lucidité, parfois lorsqu'il allait se faire vomir.

Minseok éteignit les lumières, ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea dans la chambre. Il retira son pantalon et sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise, balança ses chaussettes et chaussures dans un coin puis déboutonna sa chemise. Des bras encerclèrent sa taille et il se stoppa, basculant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Minseok laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et sentit la peau nue de son amant derrière lui. Luhan était complètement dénudé, semblait-il.

Le plus jeune embrassa son cou, puis se chargea de lui retirer sa chemise, ses mains effleurant sa peau nue tendrement au passage. Minseok soupira d'aise et se laissa entraîner vers le lit. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, Luhan déposant une myriade de baisers sur son visage et son cou.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange que tu prennes une douche tous les soirs, mais jamais tu ne m'as demandé d'en faire de même. Souffla Minseok, curieux.

\- C'est une habitude que j'ai depuis que je suis enfant. Si je ne me douche pas, je ne me sens pas bien dans ma peau, c'est idiot mais...je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Expliqua Luhan, caressant ses hanches.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas que je ne prenne pas de douche ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je m'en fiche. Répondit son amant, ses mains se faisant plus taquines et se baladant sur son corps.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça sale... ? Je veux dire, tu touches et embrasses ma peau...alors que...

\- Min, je m'en fous. J'aime ton odeur, j'aime embrasser ta peau avant ou après que tu sois lavé ok ? Que tu sois en sueur ou autre peu importe ça ne m'empêchera pas de te désirer et de vouloir te faire l'amour. Grogna-t-il, impatient.

Il embrassa Minseok fougueusement pour le faire taire, ses mains glissant malicieusement dans son boxer. Le plus âgé gémit dans leur échange et arqua son dos. Luhan, satisfait, lui retira son sous-vêtement et le jeta par terre, agrippant ses cuisses. Minseok le laissa faire et se tut, il savait que Luhan détestait lorsqu'il devenait anxieux et se posait trop de questions.

Lorsqu'il doutait de lui et se refermait sur lui-même, Luhan paniquait, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne se fasse à nouveau du mal. Son amant prêtait attention à tout, ses humeurs, ses sentiments et émotions, son bien-être. Il agissait comme un protecteur avec Minseok, il n'était jamais loin et savait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire pour le rassurer et l'empêcher de trop penser.

Parfois, Minseok se sentait comme un petit être fragile et un sentiment de honte l'envahissait.

Luhan était quelqu'un de fort, il le savait mais parfois Minseok craignait qu'il ne se lasse, qu'il soit épuisé d'être le pilier de leur couple. Luhan avait ses propres démons, ses propres soucis, pourtant il consacrait toute son attention à son homme et c'est ce qui faisait peur à celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit basée uniquement sur sa vulnérabilité. Il voulait être d'égal à égal avec son amant.

Luhan qui embrassait ses cuisses se stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua que Minseok était perdu dans ses pensées et ne réagissait pas à ses attentions. Il fronça les sourcils et relâcha ses jambes, se hissant au-dessus de lui afin que leurs visages soient face à face.

\- Min ? Appela-t-il.

Minseok reprit ses esprits et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- A toi, à nous...Souffla-t-il, une lueur triste dans le regard.

Luhan bascula sur le côté et soupira, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation qui allait suivre. Minseok se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable de gâcher leur moment. Il se tourna vers son amant et embrassa son torse chastement, se relevant sur son coude pour lui parler.

\- C'est juste...J'ai l'impression que notre relation n'est pas équilibrée. Souffla-t-il maladroitement.

\- Encore ça ? Grogna Luhan.

\- Tu passes ton temps à  me protéger, à t'occuper de moi...Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ton amant mais ton enfant ou ta responsabilité. Je ne veux pas me sentir inférieur à toi. Je veux qu'on soit un couple équilibré. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais nous sommes équilibrés ! C'est ça notre équilibre Min. Je prends soin de toi parce que je t'aime et parce que c'est dans mon caractère. Je ne considère pas comme une chose fragile ou je ne sais quoi. Ne t'imagine pas que je joue au héros ou autre connerie du genre. C'est dans ta tête tout ça ! Fit-il exaspéré.

Minseok se figea à ces mots, blessé. Luhan se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur et se redressa vivement pour l'empêcher de fuir. La dernière fois qu'il avait abordé ce sujet, Minseok était parti de l'appartement et n'était rentré que le lendemain, sans donner aucune nouvelle à Luhan ni personne d'autre. Encore aujourd'hui Luhan ne savait pas où il était allé.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Chuchota-t-il. Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire ni quoi faire pour te rassurer. A chaque fois qu'on parle de ça, ça finit mal. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute aujourd'hui, c'est le premier de l'an, c'est un jour qu'il faut célébrer non ?

\- Oui, c'est juste...revoir tout le monde ça m'a fait me plonger dans mes souvenirs et ce n'est pas toujours agréable. Je suis juste terrifié à l'idée que tu me laisses et que je ne sois pas à la hauteur. Pour toi, pour nous. Confia le plus âgé.

Luhan soupira et l'attira contre lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit des millions de fois et je te le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu me crois, Kim Minseok, je t'aime. Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, je ne me souviens même pas de la période où je ne t'aimais pas. J'étais fou de toi lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et je le suis toujours aujourd'hui. Je sais que notre relation est un peu chaotique et peu ordinaire mais on est fait l'un pour l'autre, je sais que tu le sais au fond de toi. Alors s'il te plaît, n'en doute pas. Fais taire cette petite voix dans ta tête qui te chuchote des mauvaises choses et écoute moi. Fais-moi confiance. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu es fort Min, tu es mon pilier à moi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, sans toi je ne suis rien. Avoua-t-il.

Minseok enfouit sa tête dans son cou et laissa échapper une larme. Il était un idiot fini d'avoir douté de Luhan, encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-il. Tellement désolé. J'aimerais...ne jamais douter. Mais c'est juste...impossible.

\- Je sais. Je comprends, ça ne me dérange pas de te rappeler à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je te le dirai autant de fois que tu voudras, autant de fois que tu en auras besoin. Si parfois je manque de patience et si je suis maladroit, pardonne moi. Tu peux me frapper même si tu veux, je le mériterai. Termina-t-il dans un gloussement.

Le plus âgé sourit malgré lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il releva la tête pour faire face à Luhan et soupira.

\- J'ai encore tout gâché on dirait. Dit-il, déçu.

\- Non, tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Le rassura Luhan, caressant son visage. On devrait dormir maintenant il est tard, enfin tôt.

Minseok hocha la tête puis dirigea son regard vers le bas de leur corps, fronçant les sourcils. Luhan était excité.

\- Tu es sûr... ? Fit-il.

\- Oui, allons dormir. Répondit son amant, amusé.

Ils s'installèrent sous les draps, Luhan enlaçant Minseok et entremêlant leurs jambes. Le plus âgé soupira d'aise, se sentant apaisé et protégé dans les bras de son homme.

 

 

_Passé_

 

Le jour de la remise des diplômes arriva bien trop vite au goût de Minseok et il se sentait nauséeux à l'idée de revoir tous ses amis. Après plusieurs semaines sans les voir, il était nerveux. Luhan, Minseok, Yifan, Yixing, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Chanyeol et Baekhyun allaient être diplômés aujourd'hui tandis que Kyungsoo, Jongin, Zitao et Sehun recevraient leur diplôme l'année suivante.

Sehun lui massa les épaules avant que la cérémonie ne commence et il ne réagit même pas, trop stressé. Luhan lui serra la main avant qu'ils ne s'installent, son siège était beaucoup plus loin que celui de Minseok. Malheureusement pour le plus âgé, il avait le même nom de famille que Jongdae et celui-ci se trouvait non loin de lui, lui lançant quelques regards. Le plus âgé évita soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction tout au long de la remise des diplômes.

Une fois la cérémonie finie, Minseok se hâta de rejoindre Luhan, celui-ci lui offrant une étreinte. Ils l'avaient fait, ils étaient diplômés ! Il aperçut les visages souriants et heureux de ses camarades de classe et amis, ce qui lui arracha un sourire également. Tout n'avait pas été simple mais ils avaient réussi.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté d'eux et Minseok perdit son sourire lorsqu'il fit face à Jongdae et Junmyeon.

\- Hey. Fit son meilleur ami.

\- Jongdae. Dit-il simplement, mal à l'aise.

Junmyeon lui offrit un sourire, serra la main de Jongdae puis s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre les autres. Luhan se posta devant Minseok, le visage fermé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il.

Jongdae soupira et fronça les sourcils tandis que Minseok grimaçait.

\- Luhan, c'est bon. Je vais lui parler. Souffla le plus âgé, agrippant la manche du blond.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda celui-ci, inquiet.

Minseok hocha la tête et son ami s'éloigna à son tour, gardant un œil sur eux tout de même.

\- Tu as un garde du corps maintenant ? Se moqua Jongdae pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il fut le seul à en rire, son meilleur ami le fixant sans ciller. Il toussota légèrement et se tritura les doigts, anxieux.

\- On peut sortir ? C'est étouffant ici. Proposa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Minseok lui fit un signe de tête et ils sortirent, s'asseyant dans un coin de la cours à l'abri des regards.

\- Je suis désolé Min. Pour cette nuit-là, pour ne pas m'être excusé plus tôt et pour ne pas avoir pris contact depuis...Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire en fait. J'avais terriblement honte...et le temps a passé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse et que j'ai été lâche mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Confia-t-il avec sincérité.

\- Je pensais que tu t'en fichais. Tu n'as pas essayé de me parler après cette nuit-là, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. J'ai appris que vous étiez en couple, Jun et toi. Je n'ai pas tout compris sincèrement. Répondit-il simplement.

Il espérait que ses émotions n'étaient pas perceptibles au son de sa voix ni visibles sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il se protège, il n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir, ni à pardonner à Jongdae. La blessure était encore fraîche.

\- Je...J'ai fait le con. J'ai un peu pété les plombs et je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé, toi mais aussi Jun et les autres. J'essaie de me racheter désormais. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais parle-moi ok ? Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et que j'ai été un très mauvais meilleur ami mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis facilement remplaçable tu sais. Je ne suis pas non plus indispensable. Tu as Jun maintenant et toute la bande. Répondit-il amèrement.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Minseok ! C'est toi et personne d'autre, tu es spécial. Je ne compte pas te remplacer, de toute façon c'est impossible. Tu me connais mieux que personne, on a grandi ensemble, on a pris notre première cuite, on a séché les cours, on a tout fait ensemble. C'est juste toi. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé t'a fait du mal et je me doute que tu ne me fais plus confiance et que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire mais je te jure que je m'en veux. Plaida-t-il.

Minseok laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Meilleur ami ? Vraiment ? Fit-il d'un ton las. Je m'en fiche de cette nuit-là Jongdae, j'étais consentant, tu ne m'as pas forcé. Ce qui m'a blessé c'est que tu te sois enfui comme un voleur. Tu imagines ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Je me suis senti sale et trahi. Tu n'as jamais cherché à me contacter après ça, jamais. Puis tu sors avec Jun ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'ai dû l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre. Le pire c'est que tu m'as humilié, tous les autres pensent que je suis amoureux de toi ou je ne sais quoi putain. Tout ça parce qu'on a couché ensemble et qu'on ne s'est pas reparlés après. Je parie que Jun pense la même chose en plus. Cracha-t-il, énervé.

\- Je ne savais pas...Je ne sais pas ce que pensent les autres, on en a jamais parlé en fait. Ils ne parlaient pas de toi devant moi. Marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est bien ça le problème Jongdae, tu ne sais rien, absolument rien. Tu dis être mon meilleur ami mais tu ne sais rien du tout sur ma vie. Tout comme je ne sais plus rien sur la tienne. On est juste deux étrangers maintenant, par ta faute. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne viens pas me parler d'excuses, de pardon et d'amitié. T'as tout gâché. Accusa-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva et retourna à l'intérieur. Il attrapa Luhan par le bras, le regard suppliant.

\- Partons. Chuchota-t-il.

Luhan acquiesça et fit un signe de tête en direction de leurs amis avant de lui prendre la main. Ils sortirent de l'université et se dirigèrent en silence vers l'appartement de Minseok, tous deux portant encore leurs uniformes.

Le plus âgé lui raconta sa discussion avec Jongdae une fois qu'ils furent installés sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

\- Je pense qu'il s'en veut vraiment. Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner de suite mais penses-y. Je sais qu'il te manque et malgré ce que tu as pu lui dire, il est et restera toujours ton meilleur ami. Souffla Luhan.

\-  Mmh, je peux changer de meilleur ami. Grogna Minseok.

\-  Ah ? Et tu le remplaceras par qui ? Sehun ? Se moqua Luhan.

\-  Non. Toi bien sûr ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Un petit silence se fit avant que Luhan ne roule sur le côté pour se hisser sur lui. Minseok le laissa faire, habitué au côté tactile du blond. Le plus jeune le fixa longuement, pensif.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami, Min. Dit-il finalement.

Minseok afficha une expression confuse, ne sachant comment interpréter cette remarque. Luhan fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que mes intentions étaient claires...Marmonna-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon meilleur ami ? Demanda Minseok.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas me contenter d'être ton ami Kim Minseok. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je pensais que c'était flagrant et que tu le savais. Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami mais ton petit ami. Avoua-t-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Luhan était-il sérieux ? Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le blond se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes chastement. Voyant que Minseok ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit le baiser et entrouvrit les lèvres pour caresser celles du plus âgé avec sa langue. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Minseok ouvrit les lèvres à son tour et répondit au baiser, fermant les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues minutes, Luhan s'amusant à mordiller les deux bouts de chair rougies de son homologue avant de les chatouiller de sa langue. Celle-ci s'enfonça profondément dans la bouche de Minseok qui retint un gémissement. Le blond sourit et agrippa sa mâchoire d'un geste possessif pour dominer leur échange. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Luhan glissa ses lèvres sur le menton de Minseok puis son cou, y laissant une trace violacée.

Minseok ne le stoppa que lorsqu'il faufila ses mains sous son T-shirt. Tout allait un peu trop vite à son goût. Luhan se figea avant de redresser son visage, inquiet.

\- Ça va trop vite...Souffla Minseok, haletant.

Luhan, rassuré, lui sourit et embrassa sa joue. Le plus âgé savait qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qui venait de se passer mais il en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Il se contenta de se laisser aller contre Luhan et ferma les yeux. Il réfléchirait plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passage un peu violent...TW: boulimie, mutilation, sang, crise de panique, TS.

  
_Présent_

Le café était en train de se faire et Minseok était assis à table, se frottant les yeux, lorsque Luhan débarqua en simple serviette. Le plus jeune avait tendance à se balader nu ou à demi-nu dans leur appartement depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble – pas que cela dérange Minseok, au contraire. Il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention de toute façon, c'était normal pour lui désormais.

Luhan se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ouvrant les placards pour sortir deux tasses, du sucre et des cuillères. Il sortit des tartines également et quelques gâteaux. Il ne restait plus grand chose il était temps qu'ils aillent faire les courses, nota-t-il.

\- Je rentrerai plus tard ce soir. Annonça Minseok.  
\- Oh ? Pourquoi ? Répondit Luhan, déposant les aliments sur la table.  
\- J'ai mon rendez-vous annuel chez mon psy. Dit-il simplement.

Le plus jeune se figea un instant et s'assit en face de lui, détaillant son expression. Minseok devait rencontrer son ancien psychologue une fois par an en Janvier pour faire un bilan et s'assurer qu'il ne rechutait pas. Luhan savait à quel point ce rendez-vous était terrifiant et éprouvant émotionnellement pour son amant. Il se replongeait dans son passé, il était également obligé de se confronter à ses démons et de raconter ce qu'il faisait subir à son corps. Luhan savait qu'après ce rendez-vous Minseok ne serait pas lui-même avant quelques jours, et bien qu'ils en aient l'habitude depuis toutes ces années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Et si cela détruisait Minseok ? S'il pensait trop à tout ça et replongeait ? Et si Luhan n'était plus capable de l'apaiser et de le rassurer ? Ces rendez-vous étaient une épreuve de plus pour leur couple, et bien qu'ils soient nécessaires pour la santé et le bien-être du plus âgé, ils étaient tout de même risqués.

\- Tout ira bien, comme toujours. Souffla Luhan après un petit moment de silence.  
\- J'espère. Chuchota son amant, baissant les yeux.

Luhan se redressa et vint l'enlacer, embrassant l'intérieur de chacun de ses poignets tendrement. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit amoureusement. Malgré toutes ces années, il trouvait Minseok toujours aussi séduisant et charmant, il n'en aurait jamais assez de le contempler, de l'embrasser et de le toucher. Quelle chance, pensait-il souvent, d'avoir été choisi par cet homme extraordinaire. Et le plus magique dans tout ça était la façon dont Minseok le regardait, toujours avec cette même lueur d'amour et d'envie, c'était comme s'il aimait Luhan comme au premier jour – ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Non, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas rester avec moi donc ça ne sert à rien. Juste...prends un truc à emporter pour manger ce soir ? J'aurai besoin de toi. Confia-t-il, souriant tristement.

Luhan hocha la tête et l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de leur servir le café et de déjeuner.

 

 

Minseok souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il fut devant le building et se chuchota des mots rassurants pour se donner du courage. Son psychologue l'accueillit chaleureusement et, bien que nerveux, Minseok lui sourit.

Chaque année, le psychologue passait environ cinq minutes à lui demander comment il se sentait, quel était son état d'esprit actuel, ses projets et ce qu'il mangeait. Il s'assurait que Minseok ne se faisait pas vomir en auscultant sa gorge puis il le faisait relever son T-shirt pour vérifier ses poignets et son ventre – les endroits où il avait l'habitude de se scarifier.

Il le faisait ensuite parler de son quotidien, et de Luhan pour s'assurer que tout allait bien entre eux. Le psychologue savait que le plus jeune était son pilier et celui qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même, qui l'avait épaulé et aidé à se battre depuis toutes ces années. Il n'y avait aucun doute que s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur couple, le psychologue le suivrait de près. Luhan était tout pour Minseok, tout le monde le savait. Sans lui, il ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui, peut-être ne ferait-il même plus partie de ce monde. C'était excessif certes mais c'était la triste vérité.

Minseok dut raconter de nouveau ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire auparavant : se goinfrer puis se faire vomir, parfois s'empêcher de manger pendant quelques jours puis se jeter sur la nourriture dès qu'il craquait, se scarifier aux poignets au départ puis au ventre lorsqu'il devint désespéré, vide et fatigué de vivre. Les flashs défilèrent et Minseok grimaçait souvent en parlant, la voix tremblante et les yeux humides. Lorsqu'il le sentait trop partir, perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, le psychologue lui parlait de Luhan et le plus âgé revenait à lui comme par enchantement.

A la fin de la séance, le psychologue posa son crayon et observa Minseok attentivement. Celui-ci attendait son verdict, crispant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Je pense que tout va bien, je ne vois aucun signe alarmant cette année non plus. Mais je te sens un peu éteint, un peu fatigué et tu as beaucoup insisté sur ta tentative de suicide, lorsque Luhan a découvert ta maladie. Es-tu plus anxieux en ce moment ? Demanda gentiment l'homme.  
\- J'ai revu mes amis de cette époque récemment, je pense que ça doit jouer. Je me suis replongé dans mon passé et même si ça a été positif il y a toujours une part sombre. Je m'inquiète pour mon couple en fait. Expliqua-t-il honteusement.  
\- Comment ça ? Le questionna son psychologue.  
\- Toujours les mêmes doutes qui m'assaillent. La peur que Luhan se lasse de moi, qu'il soit fatigué de notre relation. Je me sens dépendant de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il me couve et me protège tandis que je suis passif, je me laisse faire. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais rien pour lui. Confia-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
\- Je ne connais Luhan qu'à travers tes souvenirs et tes mots, mais je pense que je peux me permettre de t'assurer qu'il ne pense rien de tout ça et qu'il n'est pas prêt de t'abandonner. Il faut que tu t'en persuades maintenant. As-tu une idée de comment tu pourrais faire ça ? Demanda-t-il, souriant.

Minseok réfléchit quelques instants, confus. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour se sentir mieux, moins redevable envers Luhan ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Si tu te sens trop dépendant de lui, peut-être pourrais-tu passer quelques jours seul ? Pour te prouver que tu peux t'assumer et vivre sans lui, cela te rassurerait ? Continua-t-il.  
\- Non, si je fais ça je vais blesser Luhan, il ne le comprendra pas. Refusa-t-il catégoriquement. Il pensera que je veux me détacher de lui.  
\- Même si tu lui expliques que tu en as besoin pour vaincre tes peurs ? Je pense qu'il comprendra tu sais. Il ne veut que ton bien, il te l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises déjà. Parles-en au moins et tu décideras ensuite. Conseilla l'homme.

Minseok hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire maladroit avant de se lever et de sortir. Voilà une bonne chose de faîte pour cette année encore, pensa-t-il en fermant la porte. Il se sentait épuisé mais tout de même apaisé, cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de repenser à tout ça mais en même temps exprimer ses souffrances passées lui permettait de ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait traversé et le rendait plus fort. Il avait réussi à surmonter tout ça et il était guéri désormais, n'était-ce pas la preuve irréfutable qu'il était quelqu'un de fort et qu'il avait sa place dans ce monde ?

 

 

Luhan se précipita sur lui lorsqu'il passa la porte et le couvrit de baisers, le serrant fort contre lui. Minseok se laissa faire et lui raconta brièvement sa séance, n'osant pas aborder la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son psychologue à propos de leur couple. Fuyant le regard de son amant, il mangea en silence tandis que Luhan l'observait, inquiet. Il devait sans nul doute sentir que Minseok ne lui avait pas tout dit, il ne posa pourtant aucune question et l'entraîna dans leur chambre une fois le repas terminé.

Son amant le déshabilla, déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau par-ci par-là au passage, ses doigts effleurant ses côtes, ses cuisses et son ventre. Une fois Minseok seulement vêtu de son boxer, Luhan posa sa tête sur son ventre et baissa légèrement le sous-vêtement afin de dévoiler les cicatrices encore présentes. Elles étaient peu nombreuses et s'étaient estompées avec le temps mais quelques marques subsistaient. Minseok les haïssait, elles étaient la preuve de son mal être et de sa faiblesse. Luhan les retraça du bout des doigts, arrachant quelques frissons à son homme puis les embrassa une à une tendrement. Il aimait faire ce geste et transmettre son soutien, son amour à Minseok, lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait, cicatrices ou non, mal être ou non et surtout qu'il aimait son corps autant que son cœur.

Une des mains de Minseok caressa l'omoplate de Luhan tendrement, son autre main se glissant dans les cheveux de son amant. Il inspira un bon coup et obligea Luhan à se redresser pour lui faire face. Celui-ci se hissa sur lui et s'assit sur son bassin, lui volant un baiser.

\- J'ai parlé de notre couple avec le psy. Commença-t-il. De mes doutes, tout ça.

Minseok baissa les yeux, honteux, tandis que Luhan restait immobile, attendant la suite.

\- Il m'a conseillé de passer un peu de temps seul, de me retrouver sans toi pour que je puisse me prouver à moi-même que je ne suis pas totalement dépendant de toi, que je ne suis pas un poids. Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Luhan eut un geste de recul et Minseok se redressa vivement pour prendre son visage en coupe, paniqué.

\- Luhan. L'appela-t-il, suppliant. Ce serait juste quelques jours, juste...le temps de chasser mes doutes. J'en ai besoin tu comprends. Dis-moi que tu comprends.  
\- Je comprends. Répondit Luhan, baissant les yeux. Mais je n'aime pas cette idée.

Minseok l'embrassa longuement, rassuré lorsque son amant répondit au baiser. Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Luhan se leva lorsqu'il fut sûr que Minseok fut endormi. Il fouilla dans un des placards du salon et sortit un paquet de cigarettes avant de s'installer à la fenêtre et d'en allumer une. Il s'était promis d'arrêter de fumer et il savait que Minseok serait déçu de le voir fumer mais ce soir il en avait besoin, il fallait qu'il se calme et la seule chose qui réussissait à le calmer, hormis Minseok, était la cigarette.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur l'extérieur tandis qu'il tirait une latte puis il exhala longuement, espérant ainsi expirer sa peine en même temps que la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple, jamais ça ne l'avait été.

 

 

_Passé_

Peu avant que Luhan n'arrive, Minseok s'était goinfré de gâteaux et de chips ayant été incapable de s'arrêter et de se contrôler. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que Luhan arrivait dans moins d'une heure, il paniqua, se planta devant son miroir et grimaça en voyant son apparence. Il se mit de profil et inspecta son corps, le trouvant hideux et difforme. Il avait l'impression d'être énorme, disgracieux et il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de cette graisse, de ce poison qui souillait son corps par n'importe quel moyen.

Dans un premier temps, il se fit vomir, recrachant tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le matin jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse de la bile. Il était en sueur, son teint était blafard, ses yeux rougis et sa gorge le brûlait affreusement mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

Seulement, ce n'était pas encore assez. Ça ne le serait jamais.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et le vida frénétiquement, cherchant quelque chose de précis. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la petite boîte noire contenant des lames de rasoirs, il sourit, triomphant. Il en sortit une, les mains tremblantes, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

La lame glissa sur la peau de son poignet et il grogna légèrement, la première coupure était toujours plus douloureuse, mais il était habitué, il savait qu'après il ne ressentait plus rien. Il entailla son poignet plusieurs fois, se délectant de voir sa peau se fissurer et saigner. De toute façon il ne méritait que ça, il fallait qu'il purge son corps et c'était la seule solution.

Perdu dans sa démence il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et que Luhan était déjà là. Il lâcha la lame de rasoir dans l'évier, attrapa une serviette et épongea ses poignets ensanglantés maladroitement, jurant dans sa barbe lorsque le sang continua de couler.

\- J'arrive ! Cria-t-il pour faire patienter son ami.

Il balança la serviette dans un coin, attrapa deux bandeaux de poignets pour cacher ses scarifications puis enfila un T-shirt à manche longue. Il s'aspergea rapidement le visage puis sortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il empêche Luhan de rentrer dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui.

Luhan lui sourit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte mais fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage. Minseok semblait essoufflé et fiévreux. Il posa sa main sur son front et caressa son visage tendrement, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es malade ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Minseok le fit entrer et ferma la porte, mettant un peu de distance entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Luhan le toucher, il se sentait trop sale. Son ami revint à la charge et inspecta son visage attentivement, curieux tandis que Minseok tentait de le repousser faiblement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se sentit partir, une vague de nausée parcourant son corps. Comme s'il avait été brûlé, Luhan se recula vivement, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains en l'air en signe de soumission.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Bafouilla-t-il paniqué.

Le plus âgé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Luhan sentit sa frustration et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux baissés.

\- Je...devrais y aller. Dit-il simplement, passant à côté de Minseok en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher pour sortir.

La porte se referma et Minseok resta figé, confus. Que venait-il de se passer ? Luhan avait-il était dégoûté de le toucher ? S'était-il enfin rendu compte de sa monstruosité ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il se sentit tomber en arrière, se cognant la tête contre la porte. Ses poignets le brûlaient et il sentait son sang imprégner ses bandeaux, quelques gouttes perlant le long de sa peau. Il les arracha presque et fixa ses blessures, son visage se déformant en un rictus de colère.

Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi restait-il ? C'est vrai, personne ne voulait de lui, ni ses amis, ni Jongdae, ni même Luhan maintenant. Il avait tout perdu. Il n'était pas digne d'être sur terre, d'être en vie et de se montrer aux yeux du monde. Il était une erreur, une ignominie, une disgrâce pour ses parents. Il valait mieux qu'il disparaisse, tout serait plus simple s'il disparaissait, s'il quittait cette terre. Cela soulagerait ses proches, ils ne seraient plus obligés de voir son visage, son corps, cette mocheté qu'était sa personne.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était la solution ultime, le meilleur moyen de se laver de ses pêchers, et de faire disparaitre le poison qu'il était. S'il s'ôtait la vie, tout serait terminé, il aurait expié le mal une bonne fois pour toute.

Comme un zombi, il se redressa et marcha tant bien que mal vers sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et se saisit de la lame qu'il avait laissée dans l'évier puis, les yeux dans le vague, la posa sur un de ses poignets, souriant. Tout serait bientôt terminé.

 

 

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Luhan se stoppa net. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de toucher Minseok, de vouloir le sentir près de lui et voilà que maintenant il avait effrayé le plus âgé. Jusqu'à présent, Minseok l'avait laissé le prendre dans ses bras, lui prendre la main et même parfois l'embrasser bien que la majeure partie du temps il se crispait et se reculait.

Luhan savait que tout cela avait un rapport avec l'épisode Jongdae et il haïssait profondément le plus jeune pour ça. Minseok semblait terrifié à l'idée d'être proche de quelqu'un, pire encore le moindre contact physique semblait le rendre malade. Luhan était une exception à la règle et encore, pas toujours.

Cependant lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi, désorienté et pâle il s'était inquiété et le naturel était revenu au galop. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le touche et se jette sur lui comme ça bon sang ? Il grogna et se laissa glisser contre le mur, en colère contre lui-même. Pire encore, il s'était enfui comme un voleur et avait laissé Minseok en plan, confus et seul. Le pauvre n'avait rien dû comprendre...

La réalisation le frappant, il se redressa vivement et remonta les étages. Il avait été un idiot fini, il fallait qu'il s'explique et s'excuse pour son comportement auprès du plus âgé. Il frappa à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il se mordit la lèvre et frappa de nouveau. Peut-être que Minseok était vraiment en colère contre lui ? Il l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'excusa à travers la porte et tambourina plusieurs fois, désormais inquiet. Minseok ne pouvait pas être sorti puisque Luhan ne l'avait pas vu sortir. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à refuser de répondre à qui que ce soit, fâché ou non. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Luhan attrapa la poignée de la porte et la tourna, tentant sa chance. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Etrange, pensa-t-il. Il se glissa à l'intérieur en silence et appela de nouveau Minseok, mais encore une fois personne ne répondit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais elle était vide, le salon aussi, il ne restait que la salle de bain. Il hésita un moment devant la porte entrebâillée, il ne voulait pas de nouveau effrayer le plus âgé ou le surprendre complètement nu – ce serait embarrassant.

\- Minseok ? Fit-il de nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il poussa alors la porte légèrement et hurla lorsqu'il découvrit la scène devant lui : Minseok était inconscient, allongé par terre et les poignets en sang, une lame de rasoir abandonnée sur le sol à côté de son corps. Il se jeta par terre et secoua son ami, lui donnant quelques claques pour le faire reprendre conscience mais rien n'y fit, les paupières de son ami demeuraient closes. Il attrapa rapidement son portable, les doigts tremblants, puis appela les secours, paniqué.

Il donna l'adresse et expliqua que Minseok avait fait une tentative de suicide puis raccrocha aussi vite pour attraper des serviettes et les presser sur ses plaies comme le lui conseilla le secouriste au téléphone. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il serra les poignets de Minseok aussi fort qu'il put, appelant son prénom plusieurs fois. Que s'était-il passé pour que Minseok commette l'irréparable ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu mourir ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, après tout il avait laissé Minseok seul alors qu'il semblait au plus mal. Et s'il n'était pas parti, rien ne serait arrivé.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et prirent Minseok en charge. Luhan les accompagna à l'hôpital, ne lâchant pas Minseok du regard, et s'empressa de lui tenir la main dès qu'il le put. Il n'eut pas la permission d'accompagner Minseok en salle de soin et resta dans le couloir, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une infirmière lui apporta un verre d'eau et lui conseilla de prendre l'air, ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il fut calmé. Il contacta tous ces amis pour les prévenir mais refusa que Jongdae soit mis au courant. Pour Luhan, il était le coupable, tout était de sa faute et il était hors de question qu'il approche Minseok. Ils proposèrent tous de venir mais il refusa, Minseok se sentirait mal de les voir dans de telles conditions, il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses et inquiéter ses proches. Les voir était la dernière chose qui lui fallait à l'heure actuelle.

Lorsqu'il put enfin le voir, Luhan entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'installa à côté de son lit serrant sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux rivés sur son visage, attendant qu'il se réveille.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Présent_  
  
  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent Luhan fut inhabituellement calme. Il leur préparait leur petit déjeuner le matin, prenait soin de Minseok comme toujours mais rien de plus. Il se contentait de faire le minimum et Minseok le surprenait souvent à regarder dans le vide et à se perdre dans ses pensées. Luhan se levait la nuit pour fumer lorsqu'il le croyait endormi, et bien que le plus jeune se fasse discret, il l'avait remarqué dès la première nuit. Il n'avait cependant rien dit, Luhan avait ses propres démons et s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler c'était son droit.  
  
Minseok savait que c'était de sa faute, il savait que Luhan n'aimait pas cette idée de séparation - bien qu'elle soit temporaire. Et il comprenait. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'éloigner de Luhan non plus mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Après toutes ces années, il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait vivre seul, sans Luhan ni personne d'autre. Et surtout il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il irait bien et qu'il ne rechuterait pas à la moindre occasion.  
  
C'est la raison pour laquelle il annonça, un soir en rentrant, qu'il partait pour une semaine vivre à l'hôtel. Il avait réservé en ligne un hôtel en centre-ville, ni trop loin de leur appartement, ni trop loin de son lieu de travail et surtout proche de l'hôpital – au cas où. Luhan avait hoché la tête et ne lui avait même pas demandé l'adresse de l'hôtel, respectant la volonté du plus âgé.  
  
Si Minseok avait été attentif, s'il n'avait pas été pétrifié par sa propre angoisse, il aurait aperçu le regard éteint et terriblement triste de Luhan. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
  
Les au revoir s'étaient faits sobrement et naturellement, Luhan embrassant tendrement son amant sur le pas de la porte comme tous les matins. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, mémorisant les traits du visage de leur moitié avant de se sourire et de se séparer.

  
  
La première nuit avait été difficile pour Minseok, il avait tourné et viré dans le lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil et s'était retenu d'appeler Luhan. C'était idiot, mais il se demandait si Luhan le vivait bien de son côté, s'il pensait à lui ou s'il s'en fichait et ne remarquait pas son absence. Il avait peur que Luhan l'oublie.  
  
Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, le doute l'assaillant, et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce genre de choses et se rende malade. Il devait être fort. Pour Luhan, pour lui-même.  
  
Les repas étaient un challenge également, il n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Son estomac était en vrac à cause du stress, de la peur et de la culpabilité. Il s'était finalement forcé à manger un peu, bien décidé à survivre à ces quelques jours.  
  
Le plus dur était de résister à l'envie de se faire vomir lorsqu'il se trouvait seul dans la salle de bain, des images du passé défilant devant ses yeux. Son reflet dans le miroir lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et il évitait de se regarder autant que possible. Parfois il fixait ses mains agrippées à l'évier, tremblantes, et les revoyait attraper une lame de rasoir pour se soulager.  
  
Luhan lui manquait énormément, surtout le soir. Il se sentait seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel bien trop grande pour lui tout seul, et bien trop silencieuse. La voix de Luhan, sa chaleur, ses bras, ses baisers...Son amant lui manquait atrocement et s'il s'écoutait il se précipiterait dans ses bras à la minute même. Mais ce serait idiot de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, et cela inquiéterait encore davantage son amant.  
  
Au bout du quatrième jour, il commençait doucement à s'habituer à la solitude. Luhan lui manquait toujours autant mais c'était différent, il ne paniquait plus à l'idée d'être séparé du plus jeune. Il avait été faire ses courses seul, avait bu un café seul et avait regardé la télévision toute la soirée, seul. Il se sentait plutôt bien, du moins aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'être en étant seul.  
  
Le cinquième jour, il fixa le plafond et se demanda s'il manquait à Luhan. Sa poitrine se serra et il faillit abandonner, son pouce prêt à appuyer sur la touche pour appeler son amant pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit difficilement et laissa échapper quelques larmes sur son oreiller, mais il tint bon. Il était fort. Il devait l'être.  
  
Quelques heures avant de rentrer chez lui, il eut une légère crise de panique, terrifié à l'idée que Luhan ne veuille plus de lui. Et s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était mieux sans lui finalement ? Il se mordit la lèvre, se stoppant net sur le trottoir, et quelques passants le dévisagèrent. Il inspira un bon coup, clôt ses paupières et imagina le visage de Luhan, lui souriant. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux et s'arma de courage pour monter les escaliers et rejoindre leur appartement.  
  
A peine eut il frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant son amant. Minseok se figea, choqué en apercevant ses cernes prononcées, ses traits tirés et son sourire fatigué. Il avait l'impression que Luhan avait vécu l'enfer ces quelques jours, c'était comme si les rôles avaient été inversés. Sa gorge se noua et il se sentit d'autant plus mal d'avoir fait subir ça à Luhan.  
  
Aveuglé par ses doutes, il s'était focalisé sur sa petite personne et n'avait pas compris que Luhan souffrirait de cette situation autant que lui, voire plus. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Luhan vivrait mal leur séparation. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que le plus jeune était tout aussi dépendant de lui qu'il l'était de Luhan. Luhan avait tenté de lui dire, de lui expliquer mais il n'avait pas écouté. Minseok avait pensé qu'il était inquiet et qu'il doutait de lui alors que le plus jeune était en réalité inquiet pour eux.  
  
Minseok comprenait maintenant. Depuis le début de leur relation, Luhan ne lui avait jamais montré ses faiblesses, il avait toujours tu ses doutes et était resté fort pour Minseok, pour assurer sa stabilité, sa guérison et son bonheur. Depuis tout ce temps, Luhan avait été son armure, son pilier, son ancre. Minseok s'était toujours appuyé sur lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il savait que Luhan était celui qui l'avait sauvé et le maintenait en vie mais il n'avait jamais compris que Luhan le faisait naturellement, sans se poser de questions. Pour Luhan, c'était une évidence. Etre fort pour eux deux, prendre soin de lui, le couvrir d'attentions, toutes ces choses faisaient partie de Luhan, il était comme ça, il l'avait toujours été.  
  
C'était Minseok qui s'était persuadé que le plus jeune faisait des sacrifices pour lui, pour eux, alors que Luhan était simplement lui-même. C'était sa façon d'aimer, sa façon d'être, sa personnalité et sa source de bonheur.  
  
La réalisation fut une grosse claque pour Minseok et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Luhan paniqua lorsqu'il le remarqua et se précipita sur son amant, l'enlaçant étroitement. Minseok le serra fort contre lui, sanglotant contre son cou.  
  
\- Minseok, tout va bien ? Quelque chose est arrivée ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
Minseok secoua la tête négativement et se recula légèrement, prenant son visage en coupe. Caressant ses joues de ses pouces, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.  
  
\- Je suis juste content d'être rentré, d'être avec toi. Répondit-il simplement.  
  
Luhan lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et le fit entrer.  
  
  
  
Une heure plus tard, Minseok avait poussé Luhan sur leur lit et l'avait déshabillé à la hâte, en faisant de même, puis s'était appliqué à couvrir son corps de baisers et de caresses. Le plus jeune s'était laissé faire, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et le long de ses bras.  
  
Luhan avait embrassé ses cicatrices, les retraçant avec sa langue sans briser leur contact visuel. Sa bouche s'était ensuite posée sur ses cuisses, les embrassant une à une avec amour, ses mains s'agrippant à ses hanches dans un geste possessif. Minseok l'avait laissé le ravager toute la nuit, ne prenant pas la peine d'étouffer ses soupirs et gémissements comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée.  
  
Lorsque le plus jeune se hissa le long de son corps, les lèvres rougies et humides et les yeux brillants, Minseok se sentit comblé. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et amoureusement pendant de longues minutes avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver.  
  
  
 _Passé_  
  
  
Lorsque Minseok ouvrit les yeux, sa main était engourdie. Il essaya de la bouger mais un poids l'en empêchait. Il papillonna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux, apercevant une touffe de cheveux dans son champ de vision. Sa gorge se noua. Luhan.  
  
Le plus jeune le sentit remuer et se réveilla, se redressant lentement. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut que Minseok était réveillé. Appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence, il caressa les cheveux de Minseok, se mordant la lèvre.  
  
\- Hey toi. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- Je voulais mourir. Chuchota Minseok.  
  
L'expression de Luhan se métamorphosa et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.  
  
\- Moi je ne veux pas que tu meurs Minseok, tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre. Et puis tu n'es toujours pas tombé amoureux de moi, tu ne peux pas partir si vite. Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.  
  
C'est faux, pensa Minseok, je suis déjà tombé amoureux de toi, tu aurais dû me laisser partir. Fermant les yeux, il ne répondit pas.  
  
  
  
Luhan vint le voir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. Parfois ils discutaient, parfois ils restaient silencieux. Aucun de ses amis n'était venu le voir et Minseok savait que Luhan y était pour quelque chose. Il lui en était reconnaissant, il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient ainsi, il avait trop honte. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour de nouveau leur faire face.  
  
Il haïssait tellement ce qu'il était. Il ne s'était pas toujours ainsi détesté, il y eut un temps où il était « normal », où il ne se posait pas vraiment ce genre de questions. Pourtant, plus les années passaient et plus ce sentiment devenait omniprésent et le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était perdu en chemin. Il savait qu'il était à un point de non-retour, il savait qu'il était condamné mais le pire était qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revenir, de pouvoir le faire. Il était à bout de force, à bout de tout, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre. Et il savait que ce n'était pas normal.  
  
Le jour de sa sortie, Luhan le raccompagna chez lui et passa la nuit à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui. Minseok était reconnaissant, il l'était réellement, mais il ne comprenait pas le plus jeune. N'était-il pas censé prendre ses jambes à son coup et le fuir ? Minseok était dangereux et ne ferait que l'entraîner vers le bas. Il fallait que Luhan le comprenne et qu'il le laisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Minseok ne s'habitue trop à sa présence et oublie de le faire fuir.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, Luhan resta à ses côtés, il avait décidé de venir passer quelques jours chez Minseok pour lui tenir compagnie – pour le surveiller plutôt, sans demander son avis au plus âgé. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, appréciant la présence de Luhan à ses côtés, ses sourires, ses attentions et sa tendresse. Luhan restait tout de même à distance et ne franchissait pas les limites, il se contentait de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux, rien de plus.  
  
Le plus jeune n'avait même pas essayé de l'embrasser depuis sa tentative de suicide. Minseok ne savait pas si c'était par dégoût – peut-être que Luhan ne voulait plus de lui maintenant qu'il avait vu à quel point Minseok était sale ? – ou s'il n'osait pas par peur de le brusquer. Au fond de lui, Minseok n'attendait que ça, que Luhan l'embrasse et même si ce n'était pas raisonnable il en avait terriblement envie.  
  
Tandis qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit du plus âgé comme tous les soirs, le dos de Minseok contre le torse de Luhan, Minseok se tourna dans son embrasse pour faire face à Luhan. Celui-ci le fixa longuement, surpris, mais ne bougea pas. Frustré, ce fut Minseok qui l'embrassa chastement, se reculant légèrement par la suite pour jauger l'expression du plus jeune. Celui-ci semblait très étonné mais ravi, lui souriant tendrement. Il semblait réellement heureux et Minseok détourna le regard, sa poitrine se serrant.  
  
Pouvait-il réellement rendre Luhan heureux ?  
  
Avec hésitation, Minseok posa sa main sur la joue de Luhan et la caressa lentement, jouant ensuite avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Luhan attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ta main, sache-le. Chuchota Luhan.  
  
Minseok continua de le regarder en silence et malgré ses doutes et réticences, il voulut y croire. Il voulait croire en Luhan. C'était nouveau pour lui et peut-être était-ce une erreur mais il voulait faire confiance à Luhan, il voulait croire en ses mots. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Luhan entremêler leurs doigts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Présent_

 

Le téléphone sonna tandis qu'ils regardaient la télé. Ils échangèrent un regard, surpris. Qui pouvait bien les appeler à cette heure-ci ? Minseok quitta à contre cœur les bras de Luhan, et décrocha.

\- Allo ? Fit-il.

\- Minseok ? C'est Jongdae.

\- Jongdae ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Minseok était très étonné que son ami l'appelle. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis leur repas du premier janvier. Ils ne s'appelaient que rarement généralement, préférant s'envoyer des mails ou des messages stupides.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger si tard...et si soudainement, mais...Il fit une pause. Voilà, écoute, en fait je suis à l'hôtel là. Confia-t-il.

Son ton était étrange. Il semblait abattu, las, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôtel ? Jun est avec toi ? Questionna-t-il, inquiet.

Luhan mit la télé en mode mute et se tourna vers lui, alarmé par le ton qu'il avait employé ainsi que ses paroles.

\- C'est ça le truc...Commença son ami. Je suis tout seul. On s'est disputés avec Jun, et je suis parti.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est grave ? Bredouilla Minseok.

Junmyeon et Jongdae s'étaient disputés ? Ce n'était pas que Minseok était surpris par cette nouvelle, tous les couples se disputaient mais pas au point d'aller dormir à l'hôtel. Cela devait être grave. De plus, Luhan et lui connaissaient bien Junmyeon, il haïssait les conflits, que s'était-il donc passé ?

Jongdae soupira au bout du fil.

\- Il est persuadé que je le trompe. Avoua-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Et...c'est la vérité ? Demanda doucement son ami.

Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait de la fidélité de Jongdae, il savait que le plus jeune aimait son amant mais avec le passé sulfureux qu'il avait eu...Il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes.

\- Toi aussi tu n'as pas oublié mon passé on dirait...Marmonna Jongdae.

\- Excuse-moi, je...j'essaie juste de comprendre. Tu ne le trompes pas alors ? Hein ? Fit-il gentiment.

Luhan afficha un air troublé, le fixant sans ciller.

\- Non. Je ne le trompe pas, j'ai changé Min. Je ne suis plus un gamin paumé maintenant, j'aime Jun, jamais je ne lui ferai ça. Se justifia-t-il, haussant le ton.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu veux venir chez nous quelques temps ? Proposa-t-il, jetant un regard désolé en direction de son amant.

Celui-ci grogna et laissa tomber son front sur le dossier du canapé. Bien que leurs rapports se soient améliorés au fil des années, Luhan ne portait pas vraiment Jongdae dans son cœur. Minseok savait que Luhan n'allait pas s'opposer à sa décision car Jongdae était leur ami mais il était conscient qu'elle ne l'enchantait pas du tout, ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait.

Mais Minseok ne pouvait pas laisser Jongdae tout seul dans ce genre de situation, il était son meilleur ami après tout. Il se ferait pardonner auprès de Luhan comme il le pourrait, et il espérait que la cohabitation se passerait bien.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer...Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que Luhan soit d'accord. Fit-il doucement.

\- Si je te le propose, c'est qu'il est d'accord. Répondit simplement son meilleur ami.

Luhan grimaça et secoua la tête, faisant semblant de pleurer. Minseok dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement puéril de son amant.

\- Ce sera juste pour quelques jours, c'est promis. Juste le temps que Jun se calme. Expliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé Min, je ne savais pas qui appeler.

\- Tu as bien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que ça va aller pour vous deux. Tu devrais prévenir Jun que tu restes chez nous, d'accord ? Conseilla-t-il.

\- Je le ferai. Merci, Minseok, merci beaucoup. Souffla-t-il, reconnaissant.

\- C'est normal, préviens-moi quand tu arrives ! Fit Minseok, tentant d'ignorer la mine abattue de Luhan.

\- Oui, je t'appellerai. Merci encore, et désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Bonne soirée. Conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Minseok reposa le téléphone et soupira, Jongdae ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répliquer. Luhan se leva et s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Alors comme ça Jongdae va débarquer chez nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Grommela-t-il contre sa joue.

\- Jun et lui se sont disputés, apparemment Jun croit qu'il le trompe. Expliqua Minseok.

\- Et c'est vrai ? Fit-il, haussant un sourcil.

\- Non. Du moins je ne pense pas. Répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois...Grimaça Luhan.

Minseok lui pinça la hanche, lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Luhan fit la moue.

\- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que...je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et s'il vient habiter ici...ça va être dur pour moi de vous voir ensemble. Dit-il sérieusement.

Le plus âgé resserra sa prise sur sa taille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour quémander un baiser. Luhan n'hésita pas à se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui sourire.

\- Mais bon, c'est ton meilleur ami, et je  _te_  fais confiance. Finit-il par dire.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Répondit son amant, embrassant sa mâchoire.  

Luhan acquiesça et se laissa distraire par les baisers de son amant, jusqu'à en oublier l'arrivée imminente de Jongdae...

 

 

_Passé_

 

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Minseok sortit de chez lui uniquement pour aller en cours et se rendre au cabinet de son psychologue. Il se réveillait le matin, se forçait à avaler quelque chose - sous le regard insistant de Luhan, s'habillait puis se rendait dans sa salle de classe plus tôt que les autres élèves, afin d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un.

De même, le soir, il attendait que la salle se vide pour ranger ses affaires et sortir. C'était devenu son quotidien : dormir, manger, aller en cours, voir son psychologue deux fois par semaine, puis dormir de nouveau. Il trouvait ça triste parfois, bien sûr, mais il évitait de trop y réfléchir. C'était bien mieux pour lui pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente suffisamment stable pour reprendre un semblant de vie normale.

Luhan avait élu domicile dans sa chambre. Il vivait quasiment avec lui désormais, se rendant dans sa propre chambre uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire (pour récupérer des affaires) ou bien lorsque Minseok éprouvait le besoin d'être seul.

Le plus âgé était redevenu le Luhan que Minseok avait toujours connu et il en était rassuré. Il ne voulait pas que Luhan change d'attitude et marche sur la pointe des pieds avec lui. Cela l'aurait fait se sentir encore plus mal. Bien sûr, Luhan était très attentif aux humeurs de Minseok et le surveillait du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien, qu'il mange à sa faim, et qu'il dorme. Il savait être présent quand il le fallait mais aussi se mettre en retrait lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Minseok était suivi par un psychologue depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Luhan l'ayant encouragé à le faire. Le jeune homme, bien que mal à l'aise au départ, s'était également habitué à parler de lui, à exprimer ses pensées, ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses peurs. Il avait appris à mettre des mots sur ses démons et à se confier sur son mal-être.

Ce n'était pas facile, loin de là, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot c'était comme avouer une faute grave. Il avait eu honte, il s'était senti mal, réalisant parfois ce qu'il s'était fait subir. Il s'était senti sale aussi mais surtout triste d'être tombé aussi bas. Dans un sens, mettre des mots sur son état, sa maladie, tout cela rendait sa situation plus réelle.

Ses démons intérieurs refaisaient surface à chaque séance, et cela pouvait être terrifiant. Parler le soulageait mais l'épuisait énormément, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Son psychologue lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il matérialisait ses peurs et leur faisait face. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours cherché à les fuir, à se faire du mal pour faire taire ses voix qui le hantaient mais voilà qu'il devait maintenant les écouter et leur répondre.

C'était une bataille permanente et il avait souvent envie d'abandonner. Mais il tenait tout de même le coup. Il savait que s'il rechutait, ce serait pire, et cette fois il ne s'en relèverait pas. Et puis, il avait Luhan, Luhan ne le laisserait pas faire.   

Luhan était le dernier bout de fil qui le maintenait en vie.

 

 

\- Je suis rentré ! S'exclama Luhan en ouvrant la porte.

Minseok releva la tête de son livre de cours pour lui offrir un sourire. Le plus jeune se déchaussa, posa son manteau et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Minseok. Celui-ci se passait la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tenta Luhan, curieux.

\- Je révise. Mais rien ne rentre, ça me prend la tête putain. Grogna-t-il.

Luhan se mordit la lèvre et lui attrapa le livre des mains. Il le referma, puis le poussa plus loin sur le lit. Minseok le regarda faire, suspicieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne dit toujours rien lorsque le plus jeune lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de nuit, ou bien lorsqu'il l'obligea à s'allonger confortablement avant de se coller à lui et de l'enlacer.

\- Luhan ? Fit-il finalement une fois qu'il y eut un silence.

\- Chut. Repose-toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne retiens rien. Répondit-il simplement, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Mais-

Luhan ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant ainsi taire. Le corps de Minseok se détendit petit à petit tandis qu'il répondait au baiser, sa main agrippant le bras de Luhan. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, pour ne pas perdre pied.

Depuis leur premier baiser, il y en avait eu beaucoup d'autres. Certains chastes, certains beaucoup moins. Minseok, bien que sceptique au début, s'était laissé convaincre par son désormais petit-ami. Celui-ci était plutôt persuasif après tout. Ils avaient énormément discuté avant de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit, puis avaient finalement décidé de tenter le coup.

Minseok avait été honnête. Il n'avait rien à offrir à Luhan, sa vie était trop chaotique pour le moment, et il le lui avait dit. Il avait peur de faire une bêtise, de blesser Luhan sans le vouloir et de ne pas être à la hauteur. Le plus âgé avait simplement répondu qu'il n'attendait rien de lui, il souhaitait simplement rester aux côtés du plus âgé. Luhan lui avait aussi dit qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il savait que Minseok ne le blesserait pas. Ces mots avaient réchauffé le cœur du plus âgé et l'avait rassuré.

Il voulait y croire désormais, il voulait croire en Luhan, en lui, en eux. Et il était bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que ça marche.  

Parfois cela n'empêchait pas Minseok de se sentir coupable. Les sentiments que Luhan éprouvait pour lui n'étaient plus un secret. Le visage de Luhan était terriblement expressif et son amour pour le plus âgé se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Et à chaque fois que Minseok le remarquait c'était une véritable claque pour lui. Pourquoi Luhan l'aimait-il lui ? Comment était-il possible que Luhan puisse être intéressé par quelqu'un comme lui ? Aussi brisé, aussi triste. Parfois il regrettait de ne pas être quelqu'un d'autre, lui aussi voulait rendre Luhan heureux, lui aussi voulait être présent pour lui et le faire se sentir bien. N'allait-il pas l'entrainer vers le bas ?

Malgré tout, égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Se savoir désiré, aimé aussi sincèrement et intensément le faisait se sentir en vie. Et objectivement parlant, il savait que Luhan était  _bien_  pour lui.

Mais il n'avait pas cédé aux avances de Luhan uniquement pour ça, il s'était attaché à lui et avait découvert un autre Luhan depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il s'était également rendu compte que son cœur avait été emprisonné par le plus jeune, même s'il avait essayé de se le cacher pendant longtemps.

Luhan déposa une multitude de baisers contre ses lèvres et se redressa sur son coude, prenant le visage de Minseok en coupe pour approfondir ensuite leur échange. Minseok soupira contre ses lèvres et l'obligea à se positionner au-dessus de lui. Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt du plus jeune et caressèrent sa colonne vertébrale, de bas en haut puis de haut en bas.

Luhan mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et agrippa ses cheveux de sa main libre, l'autre prenant appui sur le matelas pour le maintenir en équilibre. Cherchant plus de friction, Minseok souleva son bassin et ondula ses hanches sensuellement. Luhan grogna et se sépara de lui, posant son doigt sur les lèvres humides et rougies du plus âgé.

\- Doucement...Murmura-t-il. Pas trop vite.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il, confus.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt. Confia Luhan, caressant sa joue tendrement.

Minseok leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serai pas prêt. Grommela-t-il.

\- Min, tu es fatigué. Soupira Luhan, coupant court à la conversation.

Un petit silence s'installa et Luhan bascula sur le côté, se lovant contre Minseok. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et enfouit son visage contre son cou.

\- Tu devrais appeler ta mère, elle m'a encore appelée pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Quand est-ce que tu accepteras de lui parler ? Ta famille est inquiète pour toi tu sais.  Souffla-t-il gentiment.

\- Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta propre famille plutôt. Asséna le plus âgé.

La respiration de Luhan se coupa et il se tendit, faisant immédiatement regretter ses paroles à Minseok. Le plus jeune se détacha de lui pour se lever et Minseok lui attrapa le poignet, anxieux.

\- Ne pars pas. Je suis désolé. S'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Je devrais peut-être te laisser seul ce soir, tu dois te reposer. Répondit simplement Luhan, tirant son bras vers lui.

La main du plus âgé retomba lourdement sur le lit et il écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que Luhan réagissait ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il le rejetait. Paniqué, Minseok sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Luhan allait-il le laisser ?

\- Tu avais dit que tu ne lâcherais pas ma main...Souffla-t-il, brisé.

Luhan se retourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Min...Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Dit-il tristement. Je pensais juste que tu avais besoin d'être seul.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer Minseok, il se rassit sur le lit pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, la posant ensuite contre sa poitrine. Le plus âgé fixa leurs mains liées, puis releva les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Luhan.

\- Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part. Promit-il, déposant un baiser sur la main de Minseok.

Minseok hocha simplement la tête, une expression abattue sur le visage, puis se rallongea, attirant Luhan vers lui. Celui-ci embrassa son front et resta aux côtés de Minseok jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


End file.
